A quest for ones heart
by Sesshomaru's wildfire
Summary: Kagome almost kills Inuyasha when she is possessed by Naraku, she runs. Sesshomaru finds her and Rin wants to keep her, what is she a dog. To Sesshomaru yes, what happens when he falls for this dog. I upped the Rating, being removed
1. the begining or the end

'_I can't go back, I can't go home, but most of all I cant see Inuyasha again_'

Kagome had been running all night and was now somewhere in the west part of the Inuyasha forest.

"I can't go home" Kagome sobbed as reality hit her. "I'll never see Mum, Granpa or Souta again" Kagome cried into the night as she ran faster.

'_Im so tired…no! I can't stop or they will find me….they can't find me'_ Kagome suddenly stopped as She saw a light from a fire up ahead through the trees.

'_Ahh what if it's a demon… no it cant be, demons don't need fires to keep warm, they must be human_' Kagome to a step towards the light '_no wait what if their bandits_' Kagome took a step back.

Moments ago

Sesshomaru heard a noise in the forest and stood from his place just out of the fire light and walked into the forest.

"Wait here" Sesshomaru said simply to Jaken who _He_ had woken to stoke the fire to stop Rin's nightmares.

"Yes lord Sesshomaru" Jaken said with a bow but Sesshomaru was already gone.

Sesshomaru circled downwind from the source if the noise and slowly crept closer to it in silent steps.

Sesshomaru could easily kill whoever it was but if it was a group, he didn't won't to put Rin in danger.

Sesshomaru could hear sobbing so he quickened his step. He stopped when he saw who it was, if not for his perfects self control he would have gasped. It was Inuyasha's wench, Sesshomaru watched as she took a step towards his camp and stop and a second later took a step back again and start crying harder.

"What am I doing?" Kagome asked herself

"I would like to know the same thing" Sesshomaru said as he stepped from behind his tree. Kagome would have screamed if she didn't put a hand hard over her mouth.

"Sesshomaru" Kagome said removing the hand "No, no, NO" Kagome yelled and ran towards his camp. Adrenalin now powered her flight so she was too scared to put two and two together to know it was his camp. Sesshomaru got worried for Rin and used his Demon speed to cut her off. Kagome ran start into his chest and fell backwards.

Kagome blinked and realized what she ran into was Sesshomaru. Kagome was laying on the ground and put her arms over her eyes

"Ok… go ahead….kill me" Kagome said in a voice that said she had given up.

"And why would I do that?" Sesshomaru asked

"You're not going to kill me" Kagome said peeking over her arms.

"You are yet to do anything wrong" Sesshomaru said "I suggest to tell my brother to stay away" Sesshomaru turned to walk back to the camp

"I'm afraid you'll have to tell him" Kagome said sitting up. Sesshomaru stopped but didn't turn around

"And why is that?" He said

"I'm no longer with him…he chose Kikyo" Kagome said as tears fell silently. Sesshomaru could smell the tears and turned to face her.

"Why is that?" Sesshomaru asked again

"Lets just say I ran away" Kagome sobbed "I don't won't to talk about it" Through this conversation the adrenalin ran from her blood and she was suddenly weak. Sesshomaru again turned to leave but turned back when he heard a soft thud as Kagome fainted from exaction. Sesshomaru sighed and walked over to her.

'Stupid human' Sesshomaru thought 'but I can't leave her to the cold' he sighed and picked her up bridal style and walked back to the camp.

Jaken stayed awake to wait for his Lord to return. When he did Jaken saw Kagome in his arms.

"Lord Sesshomaru is that not Inuyasha's Onna (woman)" Jaken asked and on receiving no answer he did not ask again. Sesshomaru laid Kagome down by the fire.

"A blanket" Sesshomaru said simply

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru" Jaken said and rushed to AH and UN to get a blanket for the girl. 'She does not appear to be hurt and I don't smell blood' Sesshomaru though as he crouched on one nee beside her 'I wonder why she is running from my brother… what will Rin say about her' he stood and returned to were he was sitting previously. Sesshomaru watched as Jaken placed the blanket over her.

"Is that to your liking milord" Jaken asked, Sesshomaru nodded once and Jaken bowed and went back to bed.

Sesshomaru watched Kagome for a while thinking what would make her run from Inuyasha. About three hours to dawn Kagome started to toss and turn, mumbling in her sleep court Sesshomaru's attention.

"No…please don't…..I... I can't… (Whimper)Naraku… I won't…hurt him" Kagome mumbled tossing her head. Rin woke three hours later and yawned.

"Good morning milord" Rin said happily and jumping from her blankets. At that point Rin noticed Kagome.

"A girl" Rin squealed with excitement. Sesshomaru smiled slightly, this was the reaction he had expected.

"May Rin wake her?" Rin asked and Sesshomaru nodded once. Rin ran to Kagome's side and rocked her shoulder. Kagome Groaned and moved. 'please let it be a dream, I don't wont Naraku to have taken over my body I don't wont to have nearly killed Inuyasha and ran right into his brothers company' Kagome thought as she cracked open one eye to see to sparkling Brown eyes right in front of her own. Kagome screamed, scaring the girl she ran to hide behind Jaken, Sesshomaru chuckled getting Kagome's Attention.

"You" Kagome said angrily as Sesshomaru stood and practically flouted to her.

"Why were you running from my brother?" Sesshomaru asked coolly

"Like I'd tell you" Kagome snapped getting up.

"Very well, then you will assist Rin in catching her Breakfast" Sesshomaru said and Rin ran up to Kagome completely over her fright.

"Yes, yes you come help Rin" Rin said tugging her arm.

"I'd love to Rin" Kagome said smiling at her "I'd rather help you then stay with the ice prince" Rin Squealed and pulled her towards the stream not far through the trees.

Sesshomaru knew how protective Kagome was of the people she loved.

'_Rin was so innocent how you could not be protective of her_' Sesshomaru was right and Rin and Kagome became Quick friends. The girls returned ten minutes later Kagome was soaked and both were laughing.

"I told you I was a bad fisher" Kagome Giggled

"Yes but Rin didn't know anyone could be that bad at fishing" Rin said also giggling (Btw Rin is 5 in this)

"Hey" Kagome said ruffling her hair

"Hey" Rin exclaimed and ran from Kagome so she started chasing her. They ran around the camp three times before Kagome stopped

"It's too early for this" Kagome said doubled over breathing fast. And Rin sat beside the fire to prepare the one fish she had court despite Kagome falling into the water.

Kagome was watching Rin smiling. Kagome could feel Sesshomaru's eyes on her as she moved to sit beside Rin to dry her clothes then went back to watching Rin prepare her breakfast. After a while Kagome started to dry off. Kagome found some natural spices around to put on their fish.

Sesshomaru almost smiled at this he knew Kagome would be Rin's friend.

So Kagome and Rin Cooked the fish. After a few minutes they were eating and chatting happily. Kagome had almost forgotten her worries and the ice prince only meters away. Suddenly Sesshomaru Stood up.

"Rin get on Ah and Un now" He said and Rin Pulled Kagome towards the two headed Dragon and grabbed her Bag and mounted it. The Dragon took flight with a wave of Sesshomaru's hand as a Snake Youkai busted from the forest. Sesshomaru slashed it in half and it died. Sesshomaru Scrunched up his nose at the smell of the creature's rotting flesh. A Cloud appeared under Sesshomaru's feet and flew Westward with the others in tow.

'Well I guess Im going with them… at least for now' Kagome though as she watched Sesshomaru Gliding on his cloud up ahead 'he really is beautiful' Kagome realized her thoughts 'No, no, no' Kagome shook her head 'I will no set myself up again' Sesshomaru could feel her Distress and glanced back at her shaking her head, Rin looked worried.

"Is Kagome Ok?" Rin asked and Kagome stopped

"Oh yes I'm fine its just fly's" Kagome lied and felt awful for it.

"Rin hates fly's too" Rin said and swatted at an imaginary fly and laughed and Kagome joined in. Sesshomaru felt her lie but assumed she had a good resign and desisted to ask her later.

Rin soon fell asleep on Kagome's lap and she held her close, Kagome didn't notice Sesshomaru was watching her at this point.

'She is very motherly, protective, smart, beautiful….'the list continued for a moment until Sesshomaru noticed he was complimenting a human. Sesshomaru growled and scared Kagome and she moved back from Rin a bit, she knew how protective he was of her.

Sesshomaru regretted growling now (yes he regretted something) and slowed his cloud to fly beside AH and UN.

"Yes My Lord" Kagome said respectfully. Sesshomaru noticed she used the Wording _My_ Lord instead of milord but did not proceed to correct her, it sounded nice to be_ Her_ Lord. Sesshomaru was shocked by his thoughts and shook his head to rid himself of them.

"My Lord are you well" Kagome asked surprisingly concerned, Sesshomaru was also surprised by her concern and his mast slipped for a second but she was looking away while a light blush graced her cheeks.

"Yes I am well, human" Sesshomaru said politely, Kagome sighed

"Why is it so hard to say Kagome?" Kagome Whispered, Sesshomaru Decided to ignore this comment. "We will be stopping soon" Sesshomaru informed her coldly and flew back ahead.

Within the hour they had made up camp and had a roaring fire and had eaten dinner. Kagome offered Sesshomaru some fish but he declined, telling her 'This Sesshomaru does not eat human food' so she gave it to Rin instead for Jaken had declined too.

Kagome was lying under a blanket with Rin beside her, Rin was asleep but Kagome couldn't so she watched the stars. Kagome felt Sesshomaru watching her so she diverted her eyes from the half moon to look at him. They watched each other for a moment before Sesshomaru Moved his gaze to the sky and so did she.

After a while Kagome slipped into another uneasy sleep and she dreamed of the night she ran.

Kags Dream

**_Kagome had been sleeping in Kaede's hut when the jewels in the jar around her neck turned black and busted from the jar and entered her body. Kagome woke but had no hold over her body as it walked over to her bow and arrows._**

"**_What are you doing Kagome?" Inuyasha asked at a whisper as she placed an Arrow in her bow._**

"_**Inuyasha run" Kagome said **_

"_**What's wrong Kagome?" Inuyasha questioned worried **_

"**_I can't control my body" She whimpered as she let the arrow fly and he dodged waking the other residents of the in the Hut as she followed Inuyasha outside and shot again. This shot narrowly missed his left leg. _**

'**_Kill him Kagome, kill him, he betrayed you, he chose Kikyo' Naraku's voice sounded in her head_**

"**_NO!" Kagome screamed as the next arrow shot into Inuyasha's chest and all she could do to prevent his death was make sure it wasn't a purified arrow. Inuyasha was thrown to the grown from the force as the Shards flew from Kagome's chest. Naraku's poison Bugs arrived to retrieve the shards and left just as quickly to the south. Kagome fell to her knee's as her friends ran to see if Inuyasha was ok._**

"**_Why did you do this?" Kikyo yelled with tears in her eyes (Btw Kikyo is human in this. God knows I am not Kikyo's biggest fan but a fellow reader made me realize I do respect her and hell I even thing Naraku is hot… But he got nothing compared to Sesshomaru Sigh SORRY back to the story) Kagome stared for a moment before jumping up leaving her bow on the ground and turning to flee west._**

"_**Kagome wait" Sango yelled but Kagome just ran faster away from the people she hurt.**_

The she woke sweating and breathing hard, she drew her knees to her and rested her face on them and began to cry. Sesshomaru watched as she began to cry, of course he was woken as soon as she began to breathe harder. Sesshomaru felt a small tug at his soul and the need to comfort the girl but Sesshomaru simply ignored it.

After a while Kagome lay back down but didn't stop crying until she exhausted herself and fell into dreamless sleep. Sesshomaru decided to do a quick parole of his land on his cloud so they could travel to his castle in the morning and left AH and UN on protection.

Sesshomaru patrolled his land and returned before Rin woke at dawn.

"Good morning Milord" Rin said happily as she slipped from Kagome's hold and ran to hug Sesshomaru's knees.

"Good Morning Rin, will you wake Jaken and the girl, we are to return to the castle today" Sesshomaru informed her and she looked up at him and nodded then ran to jump on Jaken and woke him painfully.

"What are you doing Girl" Jaken asked angrily

"What Sesshomaru-sama told me to do" Rin said getting off him and running to jump on Kagome.

"OOF" Kagome said and opened her eyes to see Rin draped over her tummy on her belly and giggling loudly.

"I would have rathered my alarm clock woke me" Kagome said sleepily

"What's an _alarm clock?_" Rin asked as she got off of Kagome.

"Oh it's a small box like thing that tells you the time of day and you can set it to a time and it will go off when it strikes that time" Kagome Explained

"So it's like Jaken as small box" Rin giggled and Kagome joined her. Sesshomaru stifled a chuckle at Rin's bluntness

"I guess you could say that" Kagome Laughed out and Jaken Scaled

"Rin you should be more respectful" Jaken said angrily

"Chile out Jaken-sama it was only a joke" Kagome said as she stopped laughing. Kagome felt Sesshomaru's eyes on her and turned to look at him.

"Good morning My Lord" Kagome said as she stood, fixed her skirt and did a respectful bow. Jaken noticed her mistake to call him my lord but afraid of his masters wrath kept quiet.

"We travel back to my castle today, help to pack up camp" Sesshomaru commanded

"Yes my lord" Kagome said and bowed with her hands laced together and resting on her thighs, then span and crouched down to roll up her blanket and strapped it to AH and UN then ran to roll up Jaken's and through dirt over the fire. In less then two minuets they were ready to leave and the site didn't look like they were even there.

"Well done Miko" Sesshomaru said coolly.

"Thank you my lord" Kagome said lifting Rin to AH and UN's back before mounting up behind her. Rin took the rinse and they took flight with Sesshomaru in the lead on his demon cloud.

It was now midday and they showed no signs of stopping.

"My lord" Kagome said in a bubbly voice and Sesshomaru slowed to fly beside AH and UN. Kagome Watched his white fluffy tail flying out behind him, 'I wonder if its as soft as it looks' Kagome thought as she watched it.

"What did you wont Miko?" Sesshomaru asked irritated

"Hu, Oh um are we stopping for lunch, My Lord" Kagome asked him

"We will eat when we arrive" Sesshomaru continued emotionlessly

"As you wish my lord" Kagome said taking the rinse of the dragon and flicked them to make Ah and Un move faster. Sesshomaru speeded his cloud slightly to catch up to the unexpected bolting dragon.

"What are you doing?" Sesshomaru asked

"I'm Hungry" Kagome said as the castle came into view.

After a moment Kagome set Ah and Un down in the courtyard with Sesshomaru right beside her and slipped of the dragons back as a servant walked up to them.

"Good afternoon Milord" the servant greeted

"Prepaid the guest room beside my" Sesshomaru said coldly and Kagome sighed and took the sleeping Rin off of AH and UN and held her in her arms.

"May I take Rin to her room, my lord?" Kagome asked holding Rin close

"Show the Miko to Rin's room and then her own" Sesshomaru said and walked into the castle and to his study.

"My name is Kagome, he may not say it but you can" Kagome said smiling

"Yes lady Kagome" The servant said.

The servants showed Kagome to Rin's room were she put her into bed and kissed her forehead. He then showed her to her room over the hall and left her to look around.

Kagome's room was large with a balcony to the east to see the sun rise and a large bed.

There was a large well carved Blackwood cupboard which was surprisingly easy to open, inside were kimonos of all colors and style including mid thigh kimonos for the wormer whether to come (The bottoms are shorts).

There was a knock on the door. "Come in" Kagome chimed and a tiger Demoness stepped into her room. "Lord Sesshomaru has appointed me to see to your needs" the Demoness stated

"Cool, my name is Kagome, what's yours?" Kagome questioned

"Marita, My Lady" The Demoness stated calmly

"Nice to meet you and you can call me Kagome" Kagome said happily

"It is a pleaser to meet you too Kagome" Marita said "Milord also requests you be at dinner" She continued

"Thank you I will just get changed" Kagome said looking through the kimonos

"You may use the hot springs if you wish Kagome?" Marita said helpfully

"Thank you Marita that would be lovely" Kagome said picking up a black kimono with gold fringing and turned to the other woman "Lead the way Marita" Kagome said and followed her. They arrived at the hot spring.

"I will wait here to show you to the dining hall" Marita said with a bow

"Thank you and you don't have to bow either I'm not royalty" Kagome said smiling

"But Kagome you are a guest of Milord" Marita said

"Is that so?" Kagome said slyly

"Yes Kagome" Marita said

"Hu" Kagome said lightly and walked into the hot spring room "I won't be long" She said before she closed the door. After five minutes in the hot spring Kagome got out and put on her the shirt and trousers (If anybody knows what their called please tell)of her black and gold outfit, which was tight in all the right places to show her curvy figure. Kagome smiled and went to meet Marita outside the hot spring door.

"You look wonderful Kagome" Marita said exited

"Thanks Marita the clothes are fantastic and I think some are silk" Kagome said as she grinned

"Well that's telling you something isn't it" Marita said slyly

"Im afraid you'll have to explain yourself" Kagome said confused

"Well Lord Sesshomaru-sama only gets silk clothing for Rin-Sama and you know how he loves her" Marita gossiped

"So if I won't to know the haps of the castle I'll ask you?" Kagome asked giggling and Marita blushed

"Well the servants in this castle always gossip" Marita blushed deeper

"Its ok Marita, But I believe I am wanted at dinner" Kagome said as if she was talking to her new best friend.

"Oh yes lets go I'll show you the way" Marita said smiling.

Kagome was announced as she entered the dining room and sat beside Rin and Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru sat at the head of the table and Kagome was sitting to his left (The lady of the west sits on his right……right? Oh hell they do now) and Rin was to her right. Sesshomaru didn't look at Kagome as she entered the room for he knew he would not be able to prevent his eyes from moving over her curves 'Why did she have to pick that one?' Sesshomaru thought bitterly and kept his eyes trained on Rin as Kagome sat beside him.

"Good afternoon My Lord" Kagome said politely

"Good afternoon Miko" Sesshomaru said just as politely but not warmly. Kagome turned to Rin

"How was your nap Rin?" Kagome asked the small child on her right

"Very enjoyable thank you Kagome-Chan" Rin said smiling "It was nice of you to take me to my room and not wake me and make me walk"

"Why would I do that Rin" Kagome asked

"That's what Jaken does" Rin said innocently

"Well that's just mean to wake someone only to make them go back to sleep" Kagome said throwing a cold look at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru may not of shown it but he was amazed at this 'She has the courage to give this Sesshomaru a cold look?' Sesshomaru thought curiously

"Oh, I will tell Jaken that then" Rin said happily and continued to eat.

Through dinner Kagome and Rin spoke of all the flowers they knew and even had an argument of which flower was better Lillis or tulips and Lillis won because Kagome was on their side. They had just finished eating when Rin asked to go play in the garden with Kagome.

"You may" Was Sesshomaru reply so Kagome and Rin left to go play in the garden.

Sesshomaru then left to his study to do his paperwork. In the middle of his study was a large mahogany desk and all around the walls were shelve upon shelve of scrolls and parchments, behind the desk on the opposite wall as the door was a large window come door leading out onto a large balcony overlooking the garden in the center of the castle in a large courtyard thing.

Sesshomaru sighed and sat at his desk and pulled a scroll toward him and began to read. After no more than five minuets laughs and screams could be heard from the playing girls in the garden and Sesshomaru sighed again. After a moment Sesshomaru realized he had read the same line three times and moved the scroll aside and walked to the balcony and looked down on the playing pair. Kagome was chasing Rin around the garden and Rin would squeal with laughter when Kagome court her.

After running around a lot the pair laid on their back on the grass to rest. After a while Rin's breaths evened out and she started napping under the worm sun. Kagome started to get hot under the sun in her Black Kimono and Desired to roll up the legs a bit, so Kagome sat up and rolled the Pants legs up to mid thigh. Sure it was more then a bit but the cool breeze felt so good on her bare legs. Kagome then lay back on the grass and watched the sky but something court her attention. A flash of silver? Kagome looked over at the balcony directly west of them.

Kagome sat up and looked over to see Sesshomaru standing at the rail of his balcony that was joined to his study. Upon seeing him she waved.

Sesshomaru sighed when he saw the Miko waving 'Im getting nothing done here so I might as well go down there' Sesshomaru thought and jumped from the balcony and landed silently about twenty meters from the girl and sleeping Rin.

"Good afternoon my Lord" Kagome said bowing her head

"Good afternoon Miko" Sesshomaru said calmly but not coldly 'Why is it so difficult to be cold towards her' Sesshomaru thought angrily. Kagome Saw the anger flash in the inuyokai's eyes and sudden fear filled her aura and Sesshomaru realized she had read his eyes, his face was easy to keep lifeless but his eyes betrayed his emotions. But no other person had ever realized that.

"Is something wrong My Lord, did I do something wrong?" Kagome Questioned. Shock flashed in his golden eyes then compaction

"No Miko you have done nothing wrong" Sesshomaru said coolly and Kagome sighed

"Good" Kagome said clutching her chest lightly. Amusement lingered in the lords eyes but was soon replaced by concern as Rin woke from her nap and jumped on Kagome knocking them both over, both girls laughed

"You have three seconds Rin" Kagome said as Rin Squealed with giggles and ran.

"1, 2, 3" Kagome said quickly and jumped up and ran after Rin. Sesshomaru watched with amusement as the Miko chased Rin. After a moment the Miko court Rin and stated to tickle her. Sesshomaru accidentally let a chuckle slip and Kagome looked over at him. Rin used this distraction to get away and ran again; Kagome stared at Sesshomaru for a moment before she noticed the fleeing Rin and started to chase her again.

Sesshomaru stayed and watch the two girls chase each other until the sun begin to set and Sesshomaru sent Rin to bed.

"Would you like to watch the sunset with me?" A voice asked from behind Sesshomaru as he started to walk towards the castle, he stopped and turned to face Kagome and she smiled at him. Sesshomaru Nodded once.

"We can see it better from the balcony" Sesshomaru said and before she could respond he was right in front of her, picked her up bridal style (Using his tail because of his lack of his left arm) and jumped onto the balcony of his study and replaced her on the Flore. Kagome was slightly dizzy but nothing drastic so she leaned on her elbows on the rail of the balcony.

They watched the sunset in Silents, as the sun set it got colder and Kagome rolled down the legs of the pants. As the sun got lower Kagome started to shiver, Sesshomaru noticed this and felt a tug at his soul that couldn't be ignored, Sesshomaru was furious, not that she was a weak human that couldn't take the cold but that he cared she was cold. Sesshomaru unlooped his tail from over his shoulder and draped it over her's. Kagome gasped at the sudden warmth and softness of Sesshomaru's tail. Kagome giggled and started to stroke his tail; Sesshomaru wanted to remove his tail before he started purring but couldn't master the energy to do so. Sesshomaru just stood besides the Miko fighting down the purr building in his throat as she stroked his tail lovingly.

'It's so fluffy' Kagome thought while giggling.

'Why can't I move my tail?' Sesshomaru thought and accidentally let a small purr slip. Kagome stopped stroking his tail because she thought it was a growl, Kagome looked over at Sesshomaru standing beside her, she looked up into his eyes as he watched her and she saw confusion and something the at looked like he was at ease. Kagome smiled and continued to stroke his tail but didn't break the eye contact.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked

"Yes Miko" Sesshomaru said at almost a purr, Kagome giggled 'I love the affect this has on him' Kagome thought. Irritation Flashed in Sesshomaru's eyes and she stopped giggling.

"Sorry…. I was just wondering if it's hard for you to live with just one arm." Kagome questioned

"I manage" Sesshomaru said not willing to reveal his weak point

"I think you disserve two arms" Kagome said as she saw the hurt in his eyes for the loss of his limb. 'Where is she going with this?' Sesshomaru thought. Kagome turned to stand face on, in front of Sesshomaru and placed her hand of what was left of Sesshomaru's left arm and her hand started to glow Pink with energy and her brow was frowned in concentration. Sesshomaru felt his arm start to tingle and began to return. After a moment Kagome remover her hand from his newly formed Left arm. Kagome smiled up at him.

"Good night my lord" Kagome said and walked into his study through the crystal doors and then though the Oke into the hall. She did not wait for a 'Thank you' for she saw it in his eyes and knew he would not voice it to a 'Human'.

Kagome returned to her room and went to sleep.

"Thank you" Sesshomaru whispered after Kagome left. 'Why did she do that? She knew she would get no thanks but yet she did it anyway' Sesshomaru thought

'She cares for you' a voice said in his head

'Why would she?'

'Why wouldn't she…you showed her compaction and did not force her to tell you why she ran from your brother or try to return her'

'Half brother' Sesshomaru growled

'Fine half brother now will you pay attention'

'Fine'

'She sat crying that second night but soon fell back to sleep because you were watching over her'

'She exhausted herself'

'You're such an ass'

'Is there a point to this?' Sesshomaru asked offhandedly

'Yes next time she needs comforting will you bloody well do it!'

'Fine' Sesshomaru agreed and the voice left.

Sesshomaru stayed watching the stars for an hour before deciding to go to sleep.

As Sesshomaru passed Kagome's room he heard whimpering and crying coming from inside and the smell of tears.

'Comfort her' the voice said

Sesshomaru opened the large Oke door and stepped inside. The smell of salt lingered in the air and distress. Kagome was lying asleep on her bed but kept thrashing around and whimpering. Sesshomaru crossed the room to the bed and sat down beside her, without thinking her picked her up and placed her on his lap with his tail wrapped around her small frame. Kagome Instantly stopped her distress and relaxed in his arms, after a moment she groaned and opened her eyes. Kagome smiled despite the tears running down her cheeks. Sesshomaru whipped away a tear from he cheek and smiled lightly. Kagome looked down at the tail wrapped around her chest and waist and smiled. Kagome started to stroke his tail lightly and he purred knowing it would make her feel better. It worked and she giggled, she then realized she was sitting on his lap and blushed. Sesshomaru ceased his purring when Kagome stopped patting his tail.

"Is something wrong Kagome" Sesshomaru asked using her name for the first time. Kagome shook her head but her blush deepened.

"Why were you crying? Did you have a nightmare?" Sesshomaru asked lightly and Kagome nodded feeling like a little kid in it fathers' arms. Kagome blushed at the thought and buried her face in Sesshomaru's rock hard chest. Sesshomaru could smell her arousal from how hard his chest was and how close they were. After a moment Sesshomaru realized she had fallen to sleep and lifted her back to her bed and pulled the blankets up to her chest and turned to leave.

"Don't go" Kagome whispered and he turned to face her and her eyes were slightly open. Sesshomaru nodded once and sat back down.

"Just till you fall asleep" Sesshomaru said and she closed her eyes again and he sat watching her until her heart beat slowed and she breathed evenly showing she was asleep. Sesshomaru gave a small smile and left her room to go to his. Sesshomaru changed his clothed and laid on his Futon staring at the roof.

'What came over me…why did I feel I had to comfort her?'

'Because you love her'

'I do not. I hate humans'

'Then what is Rin?'

'My daughter'

'Uh hu and human, and yet you love her'

'She is just a child' Sesshomaru growled

'Yes she is and Kagome isn't human either'

'What do you mean?'

'She is a Miko'

'A human Miko, baka'

'Yes but she is not a normal human, she is not a cold hearted killer and not a backstabber'

'…'

'She is Kind, loyal and loving, and you wish her to be that way with you and not to mention do other things much more physical'(Is it just me or is his Demon side perverted) Sesshomaru heard the smirking tone.

'I wont nothing of the sort, she is a mere child'

'No she is a young woman'

'…'

'Ha I win' the voice said happily

'No you do not I am simply tired and can not think'

'Kagome was right you are an ass'

'And how do you know what she thinks'

'You can listen to peoples thoughts duh. You should really give it a try its lots of fun…but I warn you do be careful listening to Kagome's thoughts, man their a headache waiting to happen, she can't think start that girl'

'Goodnight Youkai' Sesshomaru thought and rolled over and fell to sleep.

SESSHOMARUS DREAM (Lemony dream)

_Sesshomaru was waiting in his room pacing back and forth waiting for something that he couldn't remember what. Sesshomaru stopped pacing as there was a knock on his door._

"_**Enter**" Sesshomaru commanded and the door opened and Kagome stepped in and closed the door behind her. In the blink of an eye Kagome was pined between the door and Sesshomaru's chest _

"_My Lord" Kagome said shocked, Sesshomaru felt himself smile and lowered his lips and started to run butterfly kisses down her neck. _

"_Sesshomaru" Kagome gasped and that only proved to turn him on more. Sesshomaru ran his tough over the junction were her neck met her shoulder and were he would place his mark later. Sesshomaru pulled back earning a whimper from the girl only to be silenced by his lips crashing over hers, Kagome Moaned and Sesshomaru used this to his advantage to explore her mouth and earning a louder moan from Kagome. Sesshomaru could smell her arousal which only heightened his own. Sesshomaru pull back to let her breath and started to untie her sleeping kimono. Kagome blushed as it hit the ground and Sesshomaru studied her every curve with a delicate finger. Kagome then started to remove his shirt. His shirt soon hit the flour and Kagome ran her fingers over his muscles and they tensioned under her touch. Her hand trailed over his abs and to the top of his pants. Kagome smiled and continued until her hand was on his crutch and started to make small circles with her finger. Sesshomaru moaned. _

_(End dream)_

The dream ended suddenly and Sesshomaru shot up in bed breathing hard. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"My lord?" came Kagome's voice from the other side of the door. Sesshomaru steadied his breathing.

"Enter" Sesshomaru said in a forced calm voice. The door opened and Kagome came in with Rin in her arms holding her close.

"Rin what's wrong?" Sesshomaru asked concerned

"Rin had a bad dream and wishes to have you comfort her but she was afraid of waking you" Kagome explained and walking up to Sesshomaru and placing her on his lap. Kagome turned and walked back to the door.

"No, Rin wants Kagome to stay" Rin exclaimed and Kagome turned back to them. Kagome glanced at Sesshomaru and he nodded once and she shrugged. She returned to the bed and sat beside Sesshomaru and leaned slyly on him with her legs sitting to her left and Sesshomaru with Rin on his lap to her right. Rin then snuggled close to the Inu youkai and soon fell into a peaceful sleep. Kagome soon fell to sleep leaning on Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru laid down with Rin on his right and Kagome on his left and soon fell back to sleep.


	2. Under the circumstances

Under the circumstances

_**Declaimer: I do not own the Inu gang **_

shadowhawk00  
2005-11-05  
ch 1, signed

He he I love reviews and thank you I will present two chapters for I got 14 reviews

karrissa-inuyasha  
2005-11-05  
ch 1, signed

Hai, the life of a mute and Shikon high. The one with Dog monk and wolf. :p

Hiei's Cute Girl  
2005-11-05  
ch 1, signed

He He glad you like it

Sand 1, anon.

Oh I'm glad you liked his wet dream. Giggles well have no fear I will update with two chappies

Hikaritenshi2000  
2005-11-05  
ch 1, signed

No prob. I will even give two chapters.

kittycatslegacy 1, anon.

Thanks for your honesty; I know I suck at spelling so I'm not hurt. Ha I suck at grammar too, tee hee. Thanks for the review.

Darktemp

I have up to chapter 7 already but I wont post all at once

Kage Bi Koori

No prob I love writing.

RiuRiu

Glad you likey

littlefiction

I'm so glad you like the story and ending of the chapter, (Rin is so innocent) any who thanks for the reviews

Danielle-san

I'm glad you like it and I know I suck at grammar and spelling. Well I have written up to chapter 7 already but I wont post them all at once, suffer. Not to be meen but I have to have at least 5 reviews. :p

Destiny'sDestination

He he I know I thinks he is so out of it and character, pore horny sesshy

PriNcEsS-oF-D-c

I'm glad you 'LOVE IT' and I have opened the reviews to anonymous so thanks for the review

SexySesshoumaru

I love the name and thanks for the review I really liked it.

Thank you all this chapter is dedicated to my reviewers

Chapter two

The next morning Sesshomaru woke with two worm body's beside him. He slowly opened his eyes to see Kagome sleeping with her head and left hand resting on his chest Sesshomaru then noticed he had his arm around her. Sesshomaru went to move his arm but Kagome whimpered and snuggled closer to him. Sesshomaru sighed and looked to his right to see Rin cuddled close to him and his arm was around her too.

'Why are my arms around both these humans?' Sesshomaru thought

'Because you care for them' the voice said (I'll call him Sess)

'I care not for Kagome'

'Then why are you using her name now' Sess said and Sesshomaru growled but stopped almost instantly as Kagome moved,

'See you do not wish to wake her from her sleep' Sess said

'I do not care if I wake her' Sesshomaru was furious

'Then do so' Sess commanded and Sesshomaru move his arm again. Kagome groaned and cuddled closer and placed her head on his shoulder. Sesshomaru watched her fascinated, her mouth was slightly open and he could feel her breaths on his neck. The memory of his dream last night returned and he was turned on.

'What is wrong with me?'

'You're in love' Sess said

'Why you pestering little baka, why wont you leave?'

'I don't feel like it'

'Leave now!' Sesshomaru growled loudly and Kagome's heart sped up as she woke

'Well see ya Sessho' Sess said and left him to deal with the waking girl. Kagome scrunched up her hand and some of Sesshomaru's sleeping kimono with it. She then groaned and opened one eye. Kagome came face to face with Sesshomaru and she was lying on his chest. Kagome looked into his Golden eyes and saw curiosity of what she would do next. So Kagome smiled and laid her head back on his chest. Kagome then realized Sesshomaru's tail was lying across his middle and she started to stroke it, Kagome giggled as Sesshomaru's chest started vibrating as he purred. Kagome looked up at him and saw he had his eyes closed and a slight smile graced his lips.

"I found your weak point my lord" Kagome said pulling his tail into a loving embrace and nuzzling her face into it.

"What makes you think that's my weak point?" Sesshomaru asked lightly

"Because you enjoy me stroking you tail, like Inuyasha likes his ears stroked" Kagome explained as she continued to stroke and nuzzle his tail.

"Hmm" was all she heard from the contempt Inu youkai to show he was listening. Sesshomaru opened his eyes to see Kagome giggling trying to catch his tail as she sat beside him. Sesshomaru would pull it away at the last second and she would giggle. Sesshomaru accidentally (Wink) moved his tail to far to the right and when Kagome went to catch it not only did she miss but she fell and landed on Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru looked down at the girl laying over his waist and smiled, Kagome laughed until she realized what position she was in and quickly sat up blushing.

"Im sorry my lord" Kagome said practically glowing red 'How cute' Sesshomaru thought

"Think nothing of it, it was all in the name of fun" Sesshomaru said and tickled her nose with his tail and she giggled and tried to catch it again.

Sesshomaru pulled Rin closer as he noticed her waking. Rin opened her eyes and yawned.

"Good morning Chichioya" Rin said looking at Sesshomaru, and then she noticed Kagome and looked at her. "Good morning Okaa-san" she said happily and Sesshomaru was shocked to say the least and Kagome almost fell backward off the bed but Sesshomaru court her and put his arm around her to stop her falling again.

"Does Kagome not wish to be Rin's Okaa-san?" Rin asked with tears in her eyes

"Oh Rin of course I would love to be your Okaa-san" Kagome said lifting Rin up and sitting her on her lap and hugging her.

"Don't worry Musume I will always be here for you" Kagome Said soothingly (A/N to explain the situation Kagome is sitting beside Sessho with his arm around her and Rin sitting on her lap cuddled close….what a cute picture) Sesshomaru smiled 'My girls' he thought

'Wait when did Kagome become mine'

'When you fell in love' Sess said

'Your right' Sesshomaru smiled and gave Kagome a light squeeze and she looked up at him.

"Let's get ready for breakfast" Sesshomaru said. Just then Marita came in with two kimonos, one for Rin and one for Kagome. She laid them on the end of the bed.

"Thank you Marita" Kagome said smiling and Marita Bowed to the lord and smiled at Kagome and Rin then left.

"How did you call for these" Kagome asked stroking his tail that was wrapped around her waist. Rin got up and looked at her Kimono

"Telepathy" Sesshomaru said letting go of Kagome so she could look at her baby blue Kimono and Rin's yellow one.

"Can Okaa-san help Rin" Rin asked holding up her kimono to Kagome

"Of course Musume" Kagome said and helped Rin dress. As Sesshomaru watched her motherly instincts while smiling.

Rin was dressed and ready when Kagome went behind the dressing curtains, Rin ran to find Jaken and Sesshomaru started to dress also. Kagome finished dressing first and peeked out the curtness to see Sesshomaru standing there with his back to her with no shirt on. Sesshomaru turned to look at the girl that was behind the curtain from the sudden hint of arousal; Sesshomaru saw her peeking thought the curtains and smiled and walked over to them. Kagome Gasped as he stepped behind the curtains with her. He was so close that she was practically pinned to the wall. Kagome's disobedient eyes traveled over his chiseled chest. And Sesshomaru smirked and move his right hand to her cheek and making small circles with his thumb and Kagome leaned into his touch absentmindedly. Kagome slowly lifted her hand to his chest and traced the muscle. 'Why is he acting like this' Kagome thought as she watched her finger moving over his chest. 'I wonder what she's thinking.' Sesshomaru thought

'Dud check, you can read her mind' Sess commented

'Oh yea' Sesshomaru thought and opened his mind to hers.

'Can he be anymore perfect' Kagome thought and Sesshomaru was listening

'Hmm I wonder how big he is' Kagome thought as her finger went down his abs 'Ahh no bad Kagome that is MA rating, Im 17 no Bad Kagome' Sesshomaru chuckled at hearing this. 'Is he laughing at me' Kagome looked up into his eyes and saw 'Compassion? For what?' Kagome pondered as he stroked her cheek lightly 'that feels so good' Sesshomaru smiled and leaned down to Kagome and captured her lip in a loving kiss, Kagome quickly returned the kiss.

There was a light nock on the door and Sesshomaru sighed. "This isn't over" Sesshomaru stated and stepped from behind the curtains and put his shirt on.

"**Enter**" Sesshomaru stated and the little toad demon Jaken entered and bowed deep. Kagome stepped from behind the curtains as the toad straitened. Jaken gasped and Sesshomaru's eyes fell on her.

"Excuse me my lord but I must find Rin for she is searching for Jaken" Kagome said bowing. Kagome straitened and Sesshomaru nodded.

"I will see you at Breakfast Lady Kagome" Sesshomaru stated and Kagome bowed her head and left to find her Musume.

"What is it Jaken?" Sesshomaru asked after Kagome left.

"The other lords are here to sign the declaration of the land" Jaken said quickly "They are waiting in your office" Sesshomaru nodded and went to His office to see the lords. Sesshomaru stopped outside the door to his office when he realized Kagome's sent was on him. Sesshomaru didn't want the other lords to think he spent the night with a human woman (even know he did) but if he masked his sent the lord may think he did not trust them and could start a conflict against the west. Sesshomaru sighed and entered the room. The lords were all there some sitting some standing.

"I welcome you to my lands lords of the North, east and south" Sesshomaru greeted

"We are honored to be here lord Sesshomaru of the West" Enten lord of the South said

"Yes it's hard to believe it has been another year and the declaration has to be resigned" Acentante lord of the east said smiling.

"How gracious of you to welcome us within your walls" Bareiten lord of the North said emotionlessly.

"Lord Sesshomaru, may I be so bold as to ask why you smell of a human woman?" Enten

Asked smugly and Sesshomaru blushed lightly and looked away. The lords chuckled

"Lord Sesshomaru is their something you're not telling us?" Bareiten asked slyly

"Yes Western lord why do you smell of a human girl than is not Rin?" Acentante Asked smiling at the discomfort of Sesshomaru.

"Um… well you see last night my Musume Rin had a bad dream an went to Kagome to have her wake me so I could comfort her because Kagome is not afraid of me and when Kagome went to leave Rin told her to stay and she said she would but she fell asleep beside me and Rin did to and they both stayed the night" Sesshomaru said as the blush on his cheeks slowly got darker as the older lords watched him.

"RIN!" Kagome exclaimed in the garden outside and the lords followed Sesshomaru out to his balcony you see who was yelling.

"Okaa-san!" Rin said as she ran over to Kagome and hugging her knees.

"That wouldn't happened to be Kagome would it" Bareiten asked coyly

"Now I know your not telling us something" Enten said

"Why does Rin call her mother?" Acentante Asked chuckling and Sesshomaru blushed again.

"Ummm…" Sesshomaru trailed off.

"Okaa-san Rin can't find Jaken" Rin pouted and Kagome giggled and picked her up.

"He is with Sesshomaru" Kagome said not using a Respectful title.

"Hay, look lords!" Rin exclaimed and pointed to the balcony were the lords were watching and Kagome giggled.

"Look its you Chichioya" Kagome said happily

"Why is Daddy blushing?" Rin asked innocently and the lords all chuckled except Sesshomaru. Kagome smiled at the child and looked up at her lord. 'Rin's right he is blushing…how cute' Kagome thought. Kagome then noticed the thunder clouds sitting above the castle. Kagome held Rin close and did a short bow.

"Morning Lord Bareiten, Lord Acentante, lord Enten and My lord" Kagome said sweetly after her bow. 'How did she know their names and the proper way to address Visiting lords' Sesshomaru thought shocked. Each lord bowed their head slightly and addressed her the same "Good morning Lady Kagome" they said together. Suddenly Sky thundered and both girls Squealed frightened. Rin hugged Kagome close and Rin asked to go back inside and Kagome nodded. She then bowed to the lords and started to run towards the Castle door as another thunder barreled.

"So what happened to the cold and emotionless Sesshomaru?" Bareiten asked Smirking as Sesshomaru blushed again.

"Yes, you seem anything but emotionless around her and your Musume" Enten said smiling "Has the lord of the west found his lady"

"This is completely off topic" Sesshomaru said trying to divert the conversation

"Ha your not getting out of it that easily. We want to know if the youngest Lord has a potential mate" Acentante asked when there was a knock on the door and they reentered the study and Sesshomaru sat at his desk.

"**Enter**" Sesshomaru stated and the door opened and Kagome came in with a tray of food and drinks.(Fuck she's fast)

"Kagome?" Sesshomaru said without thinking and the lords chuckled.

"Jaken was going to bring this up but was sidetracked by Rin so I brought it" Kagome said placing it on the hard wood table and smiled. Kagome bowed and turned to leave.

All the lords looked at Sesshomaru and he rolled his eyes.

"Wait Kagome let me introduce you to the other lords" Sesshomaru said almost reluctantly. Kagome stopped and turned to face them.

"As you wish my lord" Kagome said and the visiting lords chuckled they thought it funny that she said MY LORD rather the milord.

Sesshomaru stood and introduced them "this is Bareiten of the north he is a Wolf demon"

"Just like Koga" Kagome said

"Yes he is one of the leaders of one of the tribes in my area; may I ask how you know him?" Bareiten asked curiously

"You may, he kidnapped me because I can see the sacred jewel shards and used me to get the birds of paradise's jewel and then decided I was his woman and told everyone he loved me. So now Im a sister of the wolf pack even know I see Koga as only a friend, but I guess its helpful to have a wolf pack behind you" Kagome explained confidently and without a single speck of fear in her aura. Bareiten smiled and bowed his head and she bowed too.

"This is Acentante of the east he is a fox demon" Sesshomaru said

"Just like my son" Kagome said and they were all shocked even Sesshomaru.

"You have a son, child?" Enten asked

"Well not my real son but he does call me Okaa-san" Kagome said blushing

"Like Rin?" Acentante asked and Kagome nodded. Sesshomaru saw her blushing and decided to save her by continuing.

"And this is Enten of the south… he is a Dolphin" Sesshomaru said smiling.

"Wow a dolphin…really?" Kagome asked and blushed at her own impoliteness "Pardon my rudeness my lords" Kagome said quickly as she bowed still blushing.

"Think nothing off it, child" Enten said smiling at the embarrassed girl.

"Speaking of children I must go to my Musume" Kagome said and ran from the room leaving the door open. The smell of tears hit the lord's noses and they walked into the hall. Kagome was halfway down the hall with the crying Rin sitting on her hip.

"Rin" Sesshomaru said and rushed to their side with the other lords.

"Child how did you know? You are not youkai" Acentante asked Bewildered

"I always know when my baby's are hurt, I could always tell when Shippo was in trouble or hurt" Kagome said with downcast eyes

"But they are not your real children" Bareiten said

"No but they hold a place in my heart and their hearts beat beside mine. Without them I am nothing" Kagome said with a sideways glance at Sesshomaru who didn't see it for he was watching Rin with concern in his eyes. The other Lords noticed the glance and smiled.

"What happened Rin?" Sesshomaru asked as Rin sobbed

"Jaken yelled at Rin" Rin said through sobs and Sesshomaru's eyes flashed red.

"Hold Rin" Kagome said thinking fast and giving Rin to Sesshomaru and she hugged him and he held her. "Ill be right back my lord" Kagome said with a mischiefess smile and walked away down the hall. A moment after Kagome turned around the corner they heard a high pitched scream From the unfortunate Toad demon and Kagome yelling "You dare yell at my child" and a loud thud!. The lord exchanged looks.

"Protective isn't she" Enten said and the lords chuckled as they walked after Kagome.

When they got around the corner Kagome was standing over the unconscious Jaken and trying to calm her anger. Kagome saw the lord and walked over to them smiling which kind of scared them. Kagome took Rin from Sesshomaru and smiled.

"Chichioya can Okaa-san and me stay with you tonight?" Rin asked innocently, Kagome looked into his eyes and saw the YES there and smiled knowing he wouldn't voice it in the other lord's presents.

"Come Rin we will see you Chichioya later" Kagome said lovingly to the child on her hip, silently telling Sesshomaru she would be there. Kagome smiled and left the lord's present and returned to Rin's room with her.

"Tell me Lord Sesshomaru why does that girl call you 'My Lord'" Bareiten asked with a smug grin

"She called me that ever since we met" Sesshomaru said

"And you have not corrected her?" Enten asked

"Well…" Sesshomaru said uncomfortably

"Let me guess you like being _her_ lord?" Acentante said smiling

"Um" Sesshomaru said his face getting hot. Suddenly the thunder barreled and they head a scream from Rin and Kagome not too far away in Rin's room.

"Lords of North, East and South I humbly ask you to stay the night and invite you to dine with me for it would be murder to go out in this storm" Sesshomaru said changing the subject.

"We accept" the lords said together.

Kagome's day went slowly and the storm continued to barrel around the castle. Kagome had all her meals in Rin's room with her and left Sesshomaru to speak with the lords. By nightfall the declaration had been signed and the lords retired to their own rooms. Kagome picked up Rin and went to Sesshomaru's study were he was reading scrolls. It had been night for four hours and Sesshomaru spent every second caching up on paperwork. Kagome knocked on the door while Rin sat on her hip smiling.

"Enter" Sesshomaru said in a tired voice from the other side of the door. Kagome stepped into the room.

"Good evening Chichioya" Rin said happily and Sesshomaru looked up. Kagome and Rin were both in sleeping kimonos, although Kagome was wearing shorts that showed off her curvy legs and a long sleeved top. Rin was wearing pants and a long sleeved top. Sesshomaru shook his head 'can Kagome ever wear anything that actually covers her body' Sesshomaru thought

"Good evening Sessho- sama" Kagome said with a giggle as he rolled his eyes.

"Why is Rin still up" Sesshomaru questioned

"She told me she wished to stay up later so I made her have an extra long nap" Kagome said knowingly. Sesshomaru nodded and smiled

"Btw Rin wont go to sleep unless your there so are you almost done?" Kagome said

"B.T.W?" Sesshomaru said confused

"Oh B.T.W it means by the way" Kagome said and Sesshomaru nodded "Ok lets go I'm' done" Sesshomaru stated and Kagome nodded as he walked over to her and they walked to his room together. Kagome layer on the bed with Rin to her left lying on her side with Rin in her arms also lying on her side facing away from Kagome. Sesshomaru changed into his sleeping Kimono and lay with Rin and Kagome on his right and Rin Between him and Kagome and Kagome rested her head on his arm he put around her and Rin. The thunder barreled and the lightning strike close by but they were too happy were they were to care. The Family soon fell to sleep.

Sesshomaru woke to the door of his room shutting and he opened his eyes and saw Rin was no longer in Kagome's arms. Sesshomaru heard her skipping down the hall happily. Kagome started patting around trying to find the Child she no longer held. Sesshomaru pulled her closer and she wrapped her arm around his stomach and snuggled into his chest. Kagome suddenly opened her eyes to see she was not holding Rin…But Sesshomaru.

"Eep" Kagome Breathed and looked up at the Inu Youkai and he smiled, Kagome practically melted. Kagome smiled shyly

"Where is Rin?" Kagome Asked looking around

"I believe she went to pester Jaken" Sesshomaru said with a shrug, Kagome giggled.

"What?" Sesshomaru asked curiously

"Your whole body moved when you shrug" Kagome gigged and Sesshomaru nodded.

"Lets get ready for breakfast shall we" Kagome continued and tried to sit up.

"Do we have to" Sesshomaru said sounding very childish, Kagome laughed

"You just sounded like a five year old, beside you are the lord of this castle and you have work to see to, do you not?" Kagome said

"Yes paper work" Sesshomaru said with venom dripping off his words.

"Maybe I can help" Kagome said smiling

"Like what?" Sesshomaru asked

"I could read some of the scrolls and tell you what their about" Kagome said still smiling

"I would love the help but are you sure" Sesshomaru asked and Kagome nodded.

"Why would I offer unless I wanted to help" Kagome said and sat up. Looking down at him, Sesshomaru smiled and Kagome temporally straddled his waist to get over him and off the bed. Kagome looked down at Sesshomaru as she straddled his waist and he smiled. 'She feels so good on top of me' Sesshomaru thought

"Comfy?" he asked smiling. Kagome blushed and tried to get off him but he stopped her.

"I am" Sesshomaru stated and she looked down at him. Sesshomaru sat up so she was on his lap straddling it and he captured her lip in a kiss. Sesshomaru lay back down so now Kagome was leaning down to him as they kissed. Sesshomaru ran his tough along her lower lip begging for entry and she complied and he used his tough to taste and explored her mouth. 'She tastes heavenly. She is so beautiful and curvy why is she still a virgin' Sesshomaru thought as he ran his tough over hers and she moaned lightly. Kagome suddenly pulled back.

"We have work to do" Kagome said quickly for she knew she could lose herself in his kisses.

"Must you spoil my fun?" Sesshomaru asked and Kagome nodded and got off of him and went behind the Curtains to dress in the shorts and top she brought with her the night before. The shorts went to mid thigh and were gold with shimmering green leaves down the right leg, the top was a long sleeved Kimono top that was Green like the leaves but had shimmering gold leaves down the left. Kagome stepped out of the curtains without thinking and saw Sesshomaru looking for a Kimono top in his cubed just wearing his Pants.

"Eep…sorry" Kagome said covering her eyes. Suddenly she felt a body in front of her and she peeked through her fingers to see Sesshomaru's bare chest for he was at least a head taller then her.

"You look beautiful" Sesshomaru said putting his arms around her.

"Um Sesshomaru?" Kagome said

"Yes" Sesshomaru answered removing her hands from her eyes.

"Shouldn't you put on a shirt?" Kagome asked

"Do you won't me to?" Sesshomaru asked

"Yes" Kagome lied; Sesshomaru knew she lied only because she didn't want this now. Sesshomaru let Kagome go.

"Why don't you go have a bath while I go to breakfast with Rin so you can eat with the lords" Kagome said

"What if I wish to eat with you and Rin?" Sesshomaru asked

"It would be impolite to ignore your guests and not eat with them" Kagome said as she walked to the door.

"Your right…see you in my study after breakfast" Sesshomaru said and she nodded and left. Kagome then went to have breakfast with Rin and Sesshomaru had his bath and had his breakfast with the other lords.

Kagome was walking to Sesshomaru's study after spending some time in the library. Kagome knocked on the door and opened it after Sesshomaru said "**Enter**".

"Ah just who I wonted to see" Sesshomaru said Smiling

"What can I do for you my lord" Kagome said sweetly

"Here can you read this?" Sesshomaru said and held up a Scroll and she took it

"Anything for you my lord" Kagome said and sat in front of the Inu youkai across his desk. They sat in Silents and read, every once and a while Kagome would stop and ask a question or explain what was on the scroll. In two hours Kagome knew more about Sesshomaru's land than any lady of the court, not that she was one.

There was a knock on the door.

"Enter" Sesshomaru stated and the other lords Came into the room. Kagome was sitting in the seat across the table from Sesshomaru, with her feet on the table and crossed at the ankles and looking very comfortable. The lord's eyes fell on Kagome as she read some scrolls.

"Kagome sit up strait in the other lord's presents" Sesshomaru stated and Kagome Looked up at the sound for her name finally noticing the lords and hurried to sit up strait.

"Pardon me my Lords" Kagome stated as she stood and bowed deep.

"Think nothing of it child" Enten stated

"We have come to say Good bye for we must return to our families before it starts to rain again" Acentante Smiled happily

"Ja-ne Lord Sesshomaru and we thank you for our hospitality" Bareiten said next

"Ja-ne Lords of North, East and South rest assured you will always be welcome here" Sesshomaru said.

"Ja-ne" The lords echoed and left the study to return home.

"Why didn't you tell me they were coming so I didn't make a fool of myself" Kagome said crossly, Sesshomaru watched the Girl from the corner of his eye and decided to answer her question as she continued to scowl.

"I assumed you heard the door knock" Sesshomaru said in a forced calm that Kagome didn't buy.

"Assumed, my ass! I know you did it to amuse yourself" Kagome said sitting back down as she previously sat and continued to read her scroll.

'She thought I did that for fun?' Sesshomaru thought as he sat back down at his high back chair and started to read again. Sesshomaru could feel the irritation rolling off her in waves, suddenly the irritation was gone and tears sprang to her eyes (Btw she's PMSing)

'Did I upset her' Sesshomaru thought and opened his mind to hers.

'Why to I push people away, manly these brothers' Kagome thought as the tears stubbornly stayed in her eyes.

'I don't wont to push him away, I'm just afraid that if I don't I will be set up for heart break' Kagome thought as she attempted to read the same line again. Sesshomaru closed his mind to her thoughts

"Are you alright?" Sesshomaru asked concerned

"Oh I'm fine I just didn't blink when I was supposed to" Kagome said and smiled sadly

"I know you are crying" Sesshomaru stated and Kagome blinked away the tears

"It's noting really" Kagome said and went back to reading. Sesshomaru watched her for a moment, but returned to his reading to.

It was past Nightfall when they had finished reading all the scrolls.

"I apologize for this excruciatingly boring day" Sesshomaru said as Kagome stood up.

"Well at least the company was good" Kagome said stretching her hands over her head and having her shorts edge up to reveal more of her thighs to Sesshomaru's watching eyes. Kagome yawned

"What's on tomorrow's amender?" Kagome asked smiling

"We will be patrolling my lands for the next few days" Sesshomaru replied

"Can Me and Rin come?" Kagome asked with her fingers laced together in front of her chest.

"I said we didn't I" Sesshomaru said coldly

"Yup" Kagome said happily, unfazed by his coldness and smiled her angelic smile.

"Very well be ready to travel by morning" Sesshomaru said and stood.

"See you in the morning Sessho-sama" Kagome giggled and left to her room.

When Kagome got to her room she got out her Sleeping kimono and went to the hot spring to wash her hair and bath.

Kagome picked out Sakura blossom shampoo and conditioner and used the soapy subtends to wash her body. Kagome then left the spring and dried herself off and put on her mid thigh shorts and the top with long baggy sleeves that went to her fingertips and walked out to return to her room.

Kagome met Sesshomaru on the way back to her room; he just stood there and looked at her.

"Can you ever wear anything to cover your body?" Sesshomaru questioned

"If you didn't won't me to wear them why did you give them to me?" Kagome answered his question with one of her own.

"I did not believe you would wear them in cold weather. Besides I have military men that would love to see more of your body, I would prefer in the future you do not wear those things around my men" Sesshomaru said still running his eyes over her body.

"Correct me if I'm wrong my lord but you seem to like the shorts as much as your military men do" Kagome said smiling 'Why is he looking at me like that?' she thought as his eyes snapped to her face.

"I do not like them at all" Sesshomaru stated. Not only did Kagome know he lied but she saw the spark of lust in his eyes. Without thinking Kagome walked up to him and kissed him, Kagome pulled back after a little while and saw the shock on his face.

"Good night my lord" Kagome said smiling and continued on her way to her room to go to sleep.

Sesshomaru continued to the hot springs and spent an hour working off the day's tension before retiring to bed. As Sesshomaru walked past Kagome's room he heard whimpering and smelled tears. He opened the door and received a very Daja vú moment. Kagome was lying on her bed trashing around, Sesshomaru crossed the room to stand beside the bed and took her hand. Kagome ceased the movement, at his touch. After a moment Sesshomaru placed her hand on the bed to leave but as soon as he let go of her hand she Whimpered and searched for it in her sleep. Seeing this Sesshomaru immediately took her hand again. Kagome gave a small smile in her sleep.

Sesshomaru yawned and decided to lie beside her to keep her company. As soon as he laid his head on the pillow beside her he fell to sleep.

Sesshomaru woke three hours later as Kagome started to breathe harder, he looked over at her, she was not in pane or distressed. Then he scented it, she was aroused, after a moment his suspicions were confirmed and she moaned lightly. Sesshomaru watched her for a moment, and then she moved again like something was on top of her.

"Sessh...Omaru" Kagome moaned lightly. Sesshomaru was shocked and couldn't help but see the Picture of her wiggling under him. Suddenly Kagome gasped and was now distressed and whimpering again. Sesshomaru was confused 'was she afraid of him' he thought

'She's never been afraid off you…duh' Sess said. Sesshomaru sat up and lifted Kagome onto his lap and cradled her. Kagome whimpered again, Sesshomaru leaned down and kissed her on the forehead.

"Shhh Kagome its ok" Sesshomaru cooed stroking her hair softly. Kagome slowly opened her eyes and saw Sesshomaru, but instead of screaming, yelling or being confused she threw her arms around his neck in a hug and started to cry into his collar.

"Oh Sesshomaru, I was so scared" Kagome whimpered.

"Kagome, tell me what happened" Sesshomaru said softly. Kagome nodded

"Ok, but don't hate me" Kagome said pulling back to look into his eyes. Sesshomaru looked confused

"Why would I do that?" Sesshomaru asked

"Um…Maybe I shouldn't tell you" Kagome said and tried to get off of Sesshomaru's lap but he had a strong hold of her and he wouldn't let go.

"Please Kagome tell me" Sesshomaru said kindly, and Kagome nodded

"The dream started really strangely…I was sitting on the sideline of a battle between Naraku and Inuyasha and I was crying and screaming for Inuyasha to win and begging the gods not to let him die. Suddenly someone was beside me and took my hand, I looked over and it was you, you told me Inuyasha was strong and would fight and win. You then picked me up and the scene changed. We were in a room with blood red and black sheet on the bed and the furniture and you laid me on the bed and started to kiss me…. And um do things to me and we made love….but when we were finished you started talking and you were still on top of me… but it wasn't your normal sexy voice but it was Naraku's. suddenly you changed into Naraku and Inuyasha ran into the room he started yelling at me that I betrayed him and I was sleeping with the enemy" Kagome said with tears in her eyes "I guess I am" she looked at Sesshomaru and smiled sadly. "I wouldn't feel so bad if I could see my family again"

"Why cant you?" Sesshomaru asked curiously

"It's a long story" Kagome whispered

"We have time" Sesshomaru said smiling

"Ok" Kagome said. They were up all night talking. Kagome told Sesshomaru about the well and all about the future and the night she almost killed Inuyasha and the fact Inuyasha chose Kikyo. In return Sesshomaru told her about his past and his father and mother. They fell asleep in each others arms. Sesshomaru was facing away from the door on the bed and Kagome had her back to his chest, he had his arms around her waist and she was cradling wish tail to her chest.

Sesshomaru was woken by the small Toad demon running up the hall Calling "Lord Sesshomaru" Sesshomaru growled and Kagome stretched her arms.

"Cant you just kill him?" Kagome asked looking over her shoulder at Sesshomaru. He started to kiss down her neck and she moaned lightly.

"That would be dishonorable" Sesshomaru said as he reached the base of her neck and started to kiss back up.

"Can I?" Kagome asked as a shiver of pleasure ran down her spine.

"No" Sesshomaru said as the door opened and Jaken stepped in.

"Lord Sesshomaru why are you in here?" Jaken asked. Kagome tried to get up but Sesshomaru held her down.

"Please" Kagome said with puppy dog eyes and a pout.

"Don't kill him" Sesshomaru said simply

"I wont" Kagome said and sat up. A small ball of Miko energy appeared in her hand and she threw it at Jaken knock him backwards out off the room. Kagome jumped up and off the bed and slammed the door and put a demon barer on the door so no demon could get in without her say. Kagome walked happily back to the bed were Sesshomaru was now laying on his back watching her with amusement.

"What?" Kagome shrugged and Sesshomaru chuckled

"You" Sesshomaru said pulling her onto the bed and back to him. Kagome giggled and snuggled close to Sesshomaru. Kagome sighed

"What's wrong?" Sesshomaru asked looking down at her.

"Oh nothing" Kagome said with a fake smile.

"Tell me" Sesshomaru ordered lightly

"I miss the rest of my family" Kagome said as tears sprang to her eyes.

"What do you mean the rest of" Sesshomaru asked

"My friends are like my family and you and Rin too but I miss my mum, brother and grandpa" Kagome sighed again

"Perhaps we will find a Shikon demon today" Sesshomaru said kindly "and you can see your family again" Kagome smiled at this and sniggled her face back into his chest and sighed in contentment.

"I love you" Kagome whispered knowing her heard it as his body stiffened and she looked up at him.

"I love you too" Sesshomaru said and kissed her lightly. Kagome put her hand behind his head to deepen the kiss. Sesshomaru rolled over so he was on top of her and straddling her waist. Suddenly Sesshomaru broke the kiss, earning a whimper from the girl under him. Sesshomaru smiled as Kagome blushed when she realized what position they were in.

"Uh…Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked

"Mm hm" Sesshomaru hummed as he started to kiss her neck causing Kagome to moan in pleasure.

Suddenly Sesshomaru pulled back and looked at the door.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked and his elf ears twitched cutely. Kagome giggled remembering how Inuyasha ears would twitch when they heard something, a wave of guilt hit Kagome and Sesshomaru looked down at her at the sudden mood swing.

"What is it?" Sesshomaru said as he leaned down to her.

"Nothing…just memories" Kagome said looking away. Sesshomaru cupped her cheek and made her look at him and he smiled at her. He leaned down the last few cm and captured her lips in a passionate kiss and Kagome looped her arms around his neck pulling him closer.

After a moment Kagome loosened her hold on him and he pulled back slightly so he could talk.

"Rin has eaten and is on her way here" Sesshomaru said to the Miko who eeped and tried to get up.

"What's wrong?" Sesshomaru asked as she tried to make him get off.

"I don't won't Rin to see us like this" Kagome said as she wiggled around

"Very well" Sesshomaru said and kissed the tip of her nosed and got off just as the door opened. Rin ran into the room and jumped onto the bed and then Kagome who laughed. Sesshomaru just watched smiling at his girls. Rin suddenly turned and pounced on him and knocked him backwards from the unexpected attack. Kagome just laughing, her only thoughts were 'My new family'


	3. Reunion of time

Chapter three

A reunion of time

_**Declaimer: I do not own the Inu gang **_

Sesshomaru was sitting on Kagome's bed with Rin sitting on his lap. He watched as Kagome went through her Cupboard whispering curses that Rin couldn't here but he could.

"Rin why don't you go pack some clothes for our trip" Sesshomaru said lovingly to the child on his lap. Rin nodded and got up and returned to her room to pack for their parole of the land. After Rin was gone Sesshomaru continued to watch Kagome as she looked and swore.

"Most of those curses I have never heard before" Sesshomaru stated and Kagome straitened and turned around to face him.

"Sorry… I forgot you could heard me" Kagome said smiling sheepishly

"What are you looking for?" Sesshomaru asked curiously

"My school uniform" Kagome replied as she continued to search.

"And why would you need that?" Sesshomaru questioned

"Curious this morning aren't we? It's the most comfortable thing I own and easy to move in" Kagome said as she finally found it "Yess I found it!" Kagome exclaimed. Sesshomaru smirked.

"Are you saying my kimonos are uncomfortable for you" Sesshomaru said looking hurt.(Ha, ha I cant see that happening)

"No, no, no, I was just saying that I'm used to wearing this when I travel, please, please, please Sesshomaru can wear it" Kagome said with the puppy dog eyes. Suddenly Sesshomaru was right in front of her and she eeped and he smiled.

"If you must" Sesshomaru said and kissed her lightly and she smiled. Kagome grabbed his collar and pulled him back down to her, their lips met once again in a more passionate kiss.

There was a knock on the door "Enter" Sesshomaru stated after they broke their kiss. Jaken stepped into the room and bowed deep. 'He is really trying my patents' Sesshomaru thought sourly.

"My lord Ah and Un are ready to travel and Rin things have been packed would you like me to pack you a spare garment?" Jaken asked

"Yes Jaken" Sesshomaru said coldly and Kagome got a shiver down her spine from the chill. Jaken bowed again and left the room, shutting the door behind him. Kagome removed herself from Sesshomaru's arms and picked up her School uniform and smiled.

'This would be so much better if I had my yellow bag' Kagome thought with a sigh.

"I will return soon" Sesshomaru stated after hearing her thought and left her there. Sesshomaru summoned his youkai cloud and started moving swiftly towards the Inuyasha forest.

Inuyasha was pacing back and forth in Kaede's hut, his Wounds had finished healing the day before and he had been frustrated ever since he could walk and had be searching for Kagome, while Kaede, Kikyo, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo were in the village. To Inuyasha's horror he found Kagome's scent mingled with his half brothers in the western part of the Inuyasha forest.

Inuyasha had returned and started pacing and worrying for his soul sisters safety (Kikyo and Kagome shared a soul but when Kikyo was returned to her human form she took her half of Kagome's soul and made them sisters of the soul so she is Inuyasha's soul sister Smiles) Inuyasha sighed and decided to go looking again and rushed out of the hut and into the forest.

Sesshomaru watched as Inuyasha rushed from the hut and into the forest. Sesshomaru smiled to himself and jumped from the tree when he was sure the Hanyou was far away. Sesshomaru slipped into the hut and looked around until he saw the big yellow bag Kagome always carried with her and picked it up. Sesshomaru then left the hut and summoned his youkai cloud and flew swiftly Back to his castle.

Kagome was in the courtyard with Jaken, Rin, ah and un waiting for Sesshomaru to return.

"Oh, where is he, it's been more than twenty minutes and he didn't tell me were he was going" Kagome said watching the sky with worry in her hazel eyes.

"Why would he tell you were he was going, lord Sesshomaru has better things to do than baby sit humans" Jaken said with a scowl

"Listen Jaken I have really had it with you, now I suggested you shut-up before I kick you halfway across Japan" Kagome said frustrated and Rin gave Jaken a scowl that would make Sesshomaru proud. Chuckling could be heard from the Inu youkai as he descended into the courtyard. Rin span around and ran over to him. Sesshomaru smiled and bent down and picked her up and set her on his hip. Kagome sighed in relief and then saw the large yellow bag over his left shoulder; her eyes light up and she also ran up to the lord and hugged him.

"You went and got my bag" Kagome squealed and kissed him on the cheek. Rin giggled and kissed his other cheek and he smiled. 'My girls' Sesshomaru thought as they both seemed to glow in the early sun.

"Kagome, Rin?" Sesshomaru asked and both girls tilted their heads to one side in the same fashion.

"I love you both…very much" Sesshomaru said holding both in his embrace. Tears of joy sprang to Kagome's eyes and Rin smiled from ear to ear.

"Now we must leave the castle before someone makes me do paperwork" Sesshomaru stated and the girls giggled.

"Ok Sesshomaru" Kagome said and took Rin off of Sesshomaru and went and put her on ah and un. Kagome made sure Rin wouldn't fall before turning back to Sesshomaru.

"May I have a bow and some arrows?" Kagome asked and Sesshomaru nodded and summoned a servant.

"Retrieve our best bow and arrows for lady Kagome" Sesshomaru said to the servant who bowed and ran to retrieve the bow and arrows. Sesshomaru summoned his youkai cloud and heard Kagome squeal and suddenly she was standing beside the cloud and poking it with her finger. It felt soft under her hand but it couldn't go strait through it.

Sesshomaru watched curiously as Kagome patted it as if it was a dog. She giggled and looked up at Sesshomaru.

"It's so soft" Kagome said smiling "But I like your tail better" Kagome continued and straitened to reach his tail and twittled her fingers through it. Sesshomaru smiled down at her.

After a few minutes the servant returned with the best made bow Kagome had ever seen and just as good arrows. Kagome beamed as she put the bow and arrows over her shoulder.

Sesshomaru stepped onto his cloud and pulled Kagome up and placed her on the cloud and she could stand. 'Good Miko's can stand on the demon cloud' Sesshomaru though as he signaled for AH and UN to take flight.

The dragon trailed behind Sesshomaru and Kagome all day until they set down to make camp and to eat dinner. After Kagome and Rin set up camp Kagome introduced Rin to ramen and even got Sesshomaru to try some and he liked it so he ate the whole bowl full quite happily, but far more graceful then Inuyasha would. Kagome smiled at Sesshomaru as he finished his ramen. Rin had fallen asleep and Jaken was preparing to go to sleep.

"I though you would like it" Kagome said as she took the empty Plastic bowl from him. Sesshomaru gave a small smile and nodded once. Kagome smiled then put the ramen bowls into a plastic bag so they didn't litter her bag, and put the plastic bag into her back pack and brought out her sleeping bag. She laid it down and cuddled into it.

"Goodnight Sesshomaru" Kagome whispered as she fell to sleep.

"Goodnight Kagome" Sesshomaru replied lightly and Kagome smiled and fell to sleep.

"Inuyasha were is Oka-asan I miss her" Shippo complained as he ate his dinner

"I don't know Shippo" Inuyasha said with down caste eyes.

"We don't even know if she is still here" Kikyo said sitting beside Inuyasha.

"Sister ye would know if Kagome passed through the well, ye have bonds with it just like Kagome" Kaede said as she stirred the soup

"Naraku took her jewels remember, she needs them to get home" Sango said with tears in her eyes

"Her bag is missing maybe she came and got it" Miroku said soothingly as he patted her on the back. Sango and Miroku had gotten closer with the lose of their friend and Miroku didn't wont to ruin it by groping her.

SLAP "Pervert"

Then again. Miroku fell to the floor unconscious. The group started to laugh for the first time since Kagome left.

"If Kagome had entered the hut I would of smelled her scent yet I can smell no scent at all" Inuyasha said as they stopped laughing.

"Maybe Sesshomaru got it for her. He can mask his scent right" Kikyo said

"Like that Bastared would do anything for Kagome" Inuyasha yelled

"Calm down Inuyasha, Kikyo was just trying to find answers" Sango defended

"Sorry but Im worried" Inuyasha said sadly. Suddenly Kikyo suddenly stood up.

"I sense a jewel shard" Kikyo said and grabbed her bow.

"Wait its pitch black outside and we wont have a moon for hours yet" Sango objected

"Come on we can take um, we don't have any jewel shards now and we need them" Kikyo said

"Ok" they all said and ran from the hut. They were halfway there when the demon aura around the jewel was destroyed.

"What happened?" Miroku said as they stopped

"Someone bet us to it" Sango said sadly

"But we can still take it, come on" Inuyasha said and they started running.

Sesshomaru watched his girls rather then sleeping. He had and uneasy feeling and couldn't sleep. Kagome had only been asleep for a few hours when she shot up in bed and grabbed her bow and arrows. Sesshomaru watched her look around and their eyes met and she smiled and got out of her sleeping bag.

"What's wrong?" Sesshomaru asked as he stood

"I sense a jewel shard" Kagome said looking around.

"Which way?" Sesshomaru asked

"The Inuyasha forest" Kagome said and was swept off her feet and into Sesshomaru's arms as he ran to the forest. They arrived in front of a large wolf youkai within seconds.

"The shard is in its shoulder" Kagome yelled as Sesshomaru attacked it.

Within the minute the creature was dead and Kagome walked forward and took the jewel and instantly purifying it. She smiled and turned to Sesshomaru who was just behind her.

"Can you take me to the bone eaters well so I can see my family?" Kagome asked and Sesshomaru nodded

"I wish to keep Rin with me so I can watch her" Sesshomaru said

"Of course" Kagome said as he picked her up and ran back to the camp and got Rin then flew to the well.

"Do you have to go?" Rin asked as Kagome hugged her

"Ill only be a few hours ok" Kagome assured

"Ok" Rin said and Kagome past her to Sesshomaru.

"See you both soon" Kagome said and gave Sesshomaru a Quick kiss on the lips and turned and jumped into the well.

Rin was awaiting her Oka-asan's return while picking flowers and running around. It had been an hour since Kagome had left when Sesshomaru sensed his half brother approaching.

"Rin come here" Sesshomaru ordered as he stood and Rin ran to his side and he pushed her behind him.

"SESSHOMARU" Inuyasha yelled as he jumped from the forest with tetsaiga in his hand.

"Yes" Sesshomaru asked in a bored voice as the other companion's arriver.

"What are you doing here" Inuyasha yelled

"Waiting" Sesshomaru said simply

"For what a demon friend" Inuyasha snared

"Kagome" he said simply

"Why are you waiting for her?"

"She told me to" Sesshomaru said with a very uncharacterizing shrug.

"Inuyasha" Kagome whispered as she stuck her head out of the well and saw him, loosing her grip she fell backwards. Sesshomaru used his demon speed to grab her hand in his and pull her from the well to stand at his right.

"Wow Im dizzy" Kagome said slumping onto Sesshomaru's side and he put his arm around her waist to hold her up. This didn't go unnoticed and Inuyasha growled.

"Oka-asan" Rin exclaimed and jumped into Kagome's arms.

"Oka-asan" Shippo also exclaimed and ran from Miroku's shoulder and jumped into Kagome's arms beside Rin. She held them close and Sesshomaru smiled down at her.

This too did not go unnoticed and Inuyasha growled louder.

"Sit boy" Kagome said and gasped when she realized she did it aromatically. Everyone laughed and even Sesshomaru chuckled lightly. Kagome heard the chuckled and smiled.

"You enjoyed that didn't you" Kagome said and Sesshomaru smiled down at her.

"I wonder if Kaede has a spare rosary for you" Kagome teased and Sesshomaru growled and attracted everyone attention. Kagome to everyone surprise simply stuck her tough out at him.

"How immature" Sesshomaru stated and Kagome moved Shippo onto her shoulder

"At least I'm not Mr. Stiff" Kagome said ruffling his hair, Sesshomaru swatted her hand away and she laughed. Sesshomaru flicked his head and his hair looked perfect again.

"How very cover girl of you" Kagome said and Sesshomaru razed an eyebrow at her and she laughed.

"To bad Im not telling you can stew over it for a while" Kagome said and handed Rin to him.

"Hold Rin I want to give out hugs" Kagome said and Sesshomaru set Rin on his hip and let go of Kagome. Kagome walked over to Sango and pulled her into a hug.

"Im sorry" Kagome whispered

"For what?" Sango asked

"I thought you all would hate me, I needed to get away" Kagome said with a sob

"I could never hate you sister" Sango said. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha could smell Kagome's tears and hated not being able to comfort her. Sango and Kagome separated and she walked over to Miroku. She hugged him

"Grope me and Sesshomaru will kill you" Kagome stated and it worked nicely to keep his wondering hand from her ass. Kagome then moved to Inuyasha who she hugged as well.

"Im sorry I shot you" Kagome sobbed

"No don't be It was Naraku" Inuyasha said rubbing her back to comfort her. Kagome pulled back and wiped her tears and nodded. Kagome smiled and gave him a peck kiss on the cheek casing Sesshomaru to growl loudly.

"Sango" Kagome said

"Yes" Sango said warily watching Sesshomaru

"Remind me to ask Kaede for a rosary for Sesshomaru" Kagome joked and none of her friends could understand how she could speak so freely to Sesshomaru. All the gang could see was an angry Sesshomaru but her last comment hurt his pride to be treated like that in his brother's presents, only Kagome saw this and she gasped.

"Sesshomaru" Kagome said slipping from Inuyasha's hold and ran over to him and hugged his chest. Now it was her friends turn to gasp

"Im sorry I hurt your pride" Kagome whispered and he put his free arm around her.

"But how…" he stared

"I can read your eyes like and open book, and Im sorry, I won't get you a rosary" Kagome informed the lord. Sesshomaru smiled

"Oka-asan can Shudoshi (Little brother) and me go play?" Rin asked

"Yes Oka-asan can we go play" Shippo said happily, Kagome giggled

"Wait till we return to Kaede's hut ok my Kodomo (children)" Kagome said and slipped her hand into Sesshomaru's and started to walk towards Kaede's hut with the others in tow.

Sango and Kikyo walked behind Sesshomaru and Kagome with the other boys behind them.

"She is very brave to show affection to a demon lord" Kikyo commented

"She never treats any one differently whether they are friends, enemies of demon lords, there all people to her" Sango explained and Kikyo nodded

"But he doesn't seem to mind" Kikyo said as she watched the couple walk hand in hand in front of them.

"Well…maybe their mates" Sango said

"Their not" Inuyasha said from behind them making the girls jump "I could smell if they have mated and if she was marked" he said as the entered the village.

"Stop talking about us" Kagome said from just ahead without turning around, Rin and Shippo giggled as Sesshomaru smiled.

After a few minute they reached Kaede's hut.

"Kaede, Kagome's back" Shippo yelled and Kaede stepped from the hut and stopped at the sigh of Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru" Kaede said surprised "Why are ye here?" for an answer he looked to Kagome.

"He's with me" Kagome said as she noticed all eyes on her. At this point Kaede noticed the fact that the demon lord of the west was hold a young girl on one hip and holding Kagome's hand in his free one.

"Forgive me Demon lord of the west, please come in" Kaede said with a bow and pulled the mat from the door for people to enter. Kagome elbowed Sesshomaru

"Yes" he said smoothly as he watched her.

"Kaede is not one of your servants and she does not need to address you in such manner but she does out of respect for you, the least you could do is give her is the same respect" Kagome scolded and Sesshomaru razed and elegant eyebrow. Kagome simply stuck her tough out at him; she saw a spark of lust in his golden eyes. Kagome smiled and stood on tip toe and kissed him on the lips and whispered "later" to him.

"Ewe" Rin and Shippo said together and Kagome giggled.

"Go play Kodomo" Kagome said and the children ran to play.

"Stay were I can see you" Kagome yelled

"Yess Oka-asan" Rin and Shippo replied and continued to chase each other. Kagome turned back to Sesshomaru who was watching Rin with a small smile on his lips. Sesshomaru looked down at Kagome and she looked up at him, Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and turned to face Kaede and bowed.

"Priestess Kaede thank you for your invitation" Sesshomaru stated and stood strait again. Sesshomaru looked to Kagome for approval and she smiled a sexy smile, which only made him wont to kiss her cherry red lips more.

'she said later and I will oblige that… why does she have to look so god dame sexy' Sesshomaru thought. Kagome looked at her friends and looked shocked at her.

"No sit rosary for you" Kagome said lightly

THUD!

"Oops sorry Inuyasha" Kagome laughed and Inuyasha let loose a stream of curses that were muffled by the ground.

"Inuyasha watch your mouth" Kagome scolded motheringly

"Hay Kagome I know it late but lets go in the hot spring. Me and Kikyo didn't go in earlier and it been a hard day" Sango said

"Can I come?" Miroku asked

"NO!" they all yelled (even Sess) and Miroku pouted.

"I would love to Sango but I don't think it's a good idea to leave the boys alone" Kagome said with a glance at Inuyasha and Sesshomaru who had taken to glaring at each other.

"Good point maybe we should wait till morning" Kikyo said glancing between the brothers. Sango nodded and smiled.

"I see your point, let's get some sleep it must be past ten" Sango said and they all nodded and walked into the hut. Kagome waited for the other to enter the hut before turning to Sesshomaru.

"Do you won't to sleep in the hut or outside" Kagome asked the Inu youkai.

"I will stay in the hut with you and Rin" Sesshomaru said and Kagome smiled.

"Time for bed Kodomo" Kagome called and they ran over to her.

"Yes Oka-asan" They said and she walked into the hut with Sesshomaru and her children

"He is not staying in here" Inuyasha yelled when he saw his brother enter the hut.

"Then nether am I" Kagome snapped and Inuyasha feh'ed. Sesshomaru crossed the room to the furthest side of the hut from Inuyasha and sat down with one leg flat on the flour and the other bent (Like in the series). Kagome smiled and got a blanked from her back pack and went to sit with Sesshomaru. Everyone watched as she laid the blanket over Sesshomaru, herself and the children now on her lap. Kagome leaned on Sesshomaru's shoulder and felt him put his arm around her so she was now leaning on his chest.

"I bid ye all goodnight" Kaede said and turned out the lamp.

"Goodnight" The hut echoed and they drifted into sleep.

Sesshomaru couldn't sleep and was growing bored so he eased Kagome off him and laid her gently against the hut wall.

'Ill go for a patrol and maybe kill something' Sesshomaru thought as he walked to the door.

"And where are you going" Inuyasha snared and Sesshomaru turned to see amber eyes watching him in the dark.

"Patrol" Sesshomaru said and turned back to the door.

"Don't hurry back" Inuyasha snared again.

"I will, just to annoy you" Sesshomaru said with an evil smile at his Hanyou brother. Inuyasha growled and Kagome move 'Naraku' she whispered and Sesshomaru's eyes softened and he walked back to her and sat beside her and stroked her cheek. Kagome even know she was asleep she leaned into his touch and after a moment she fell into a deep sleep. And Sesshomaru shot a glare an Inuyasha that he couldn't hold. Sesshomaru then left for his patrol.

It had only been a few minutes after Sesshomaru had left when Kagome woke with a start.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome said and looked around and was met by amber eyes in the dark. Some how even know she couldn't see his face she knew it wasn't Sesshomaru.

"Inuyasha where is Sesshomaru-sama?" Kagome asked the Hanyou across the hut.

"Why do you care?" Inuyasha snared

"Tell me damit" Kagome hissed

"Why would I know?"

"You're a light sleeper and would have woken by the movement and you're suspicious of every one so you would have asked him" Kagome hissed

"Feh" Inuyasha replied and Kagome stuck out her tough.

"That's still immature Kagome" Sesshomaru said as he stepped into the hut and saw her stick her tough out.

"Sesshomaru" Kagome said as her eyes lit up.

"What a coincident she was just hissing about you" Inuyasha said coldly

"I know" Sesshomaru said glaring at him before returning to sit with Kagome.

"How?" Kagome said and laid her head on his chest.

"I don't know… I just heard you call me in my head" Sesshomaru said and Kagome nodded slowly, her head still on his chest.

"I'll ask Kaede in the morning" Kagome yawned and Sesshomaru moved her head to his lap so she was lying comfortably on the flour with the children lying in her arms.

"Goodnight" Kagome whispered

"Goodnight Kagome" Sesshomaru said softly and Kagome fell to sleep. Sesshomaru heard Inuyasha growling and looked over at Inuyasha who was watching them. Sesshomaru smiled evilly, making Inuyasha growl louder.

"Sit boy" Kagome said sleepily.

THUD!

Inuyasha started growling and cursing loudly, waking all his friends.

"Inuyasha you loud mouth" Sango snapped

"Why are you growling now" Miroku asked sleepily

"Why are you making such a nose" Shippo said angrily. Kagome decided to wake at that moment.

"What's going on?" Kagome asked with her eyes still closed and her head on Sesshomaru's lap.

"Go back to sleep, your friends are just bickering" Sesshomaru said softly

"STUPID WENCH!" Inuyasha yelled

"Don't call my Oka-asan that" Rin yelled

"ILL CALL HER WHAT I WONT YOU STUPID FAMLY LESS RUNT!" Inuyasha yelled, Rin had tears in her eyes.

"Inuyasha" Kagome Snapped,

"You will not call her that!" Sesshomaru said warningly

"Keh" Inuyasha said looking away.

"You are such a stupid jerk, I was better off thinking you hated me" Kagome yelled and swage Rin onto her hip and picked up Shippo before exiting the hut. Sesshomaru got to his feet and walked to the door.

"Were are you going Basted" Inuyasha growled

"To someone you would be wise to stay away from" Sesshomaru said

"That stupid wench" Inuyasha snapped. Sesshomaru had him but the neck in a mille second.

"You can insult me all you like and call me what you wish, but the next time you insult my family I will kill you" Sesshomaru growled and dropped Inuyasha and left the hut.

"Did he just say they were his family" Sango asked shocked

"Yea he did"

32 reviews Yahooooo

OK I hope you like it and I'm working on Shikon high right now so I can post the third chappie

Much love

Sesshomaru's Wildfire


	4. Is she the one i love

* * *

HOTANIMELOVER  
2005-11-25  
ch 3, reply

ASAP COMING WRIGHT UP

Dark Inuyoukai  
2005-11-25  
ch 3, reply

YES SIR Solutes

mikimew  
2005-11-24  
ch 3, reply

Ok I'll try

nuria  
2005-11-24  
ch 3, anon.

Roger that

Hiei's Cute Girl  
2005-11-16  
ch 3, reply

YAY I WLL

Ana Young  
2005-11-16  
ch 3, anon.

YAY YOU LIKE IT YAY, YAY

april  
2005-11-15  
ch 3, anon.

I've never updated sooner than soon…in fact I don't know when that is…but I'll try

Twistedmemories  
2005-11-15  
ch 3, reply

Wow another inspiring word

kittycatslegacy  
2005-11-14  
ch 3, anon.

I dido what your saying thanks

xolovexinuyasha  
2005-11-14  
ch 3, reply

Hay NIKI glad you like it

kagome of the western lands  
2005-11-14  
ch 3, reply

Yay I have a top fan thanks man

psycogirl234  
2005-11-14  
ch 3, reply

YAYSness I will Giggles

PitiedbysumHatedbymost  
2005-11-14  
ch 3, reply

Lol that was funny well in glad you like my story and have stayed with me so far. Agirato

ryoko at 13  
2005-11-14  
ch 3, anon.

Ok….. Well I'm not in my right mind hu I really don't know if I have one but I understand what your saying and we all have our opinions if you read this I hope you will forgive me for rathering sess/Kags but I do I think their great and believe me I used to think the same as you but then I read one and it was even better than Inu/kag to me, I mean no ofence to Inu/kag fans

Aaliyah starnight  
2005-11-14  
ch 3, reply

Agirato starlight and I hope you like this chappie

Crazy-Inuyasha-Sesshomaru-Girl  
2005-11-14  
ch 3, reply

I will get chapters up more I promise

Hikaritenshi2000  
2005-11-14  
ch 3, reply

Oh I'm sorry I haven't updated its report week at my school and my mums been hassling me again about my work

Darktemp  
2005-11-14  
ch 3, reply

Oh thank you for your review and praise…cool name

lilheather  
2005-11-14  
ch 3, reply

Hai little one you can

kat  
2005-11-14  
ch 3, anon.

Hey thanks a bundle Kat...hey my little sis calls me that coz i have an obsession with canned tuna

Chapter 4

Sesshomaru followed Kagome's sent to the bone eaters well were he found her sitting beside it leaning on the wall of the well crying with Rin in her arms and Shippo on her shoulder. Sesshomaru walked over to her, Kagome looked up.

"Sesshomaru" Kagome said as she wiped her eyes "What are you doing here?"

"Are you kidding how could I leave you to cry" Sesshomaru said and sat down beside her and pulled her onto his lap and cradled her, Shippo and Rin in his arms.

"How could he say that" Kagome sobbed

"Shhh its ok, ill get him back for saying that" Sesshomaru whispered

"How?" Kagome asked

"I'll find a way" Sesshomaru said. They were silent for a few minutes when they noticed the children had fallen back to sleep.

"Kagome" Sesshomaru asked

"Yes Sesshomaru" Kagome replied

"You know I love you right?" Sesshomaru asked

"I do…and you know I love you" Kagome said and Sesshomaru nodded.

"When we return to the castle I wish for you to become my mate" Sesshomaru said lovingly

"But I must finish the Shikon jewel before we can return" Kagome said sadly

"And I will be with you to help, and will wait a lifetime just to have the honor to be your mate" Sesshomaru smiled

"Sesshomaru of course ill be your mate" Kagome replied with tears brimming in her eyes. Sesshomaru smiled and leaned down to her and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. What the couple didn't know was they were being watched by some unexpected amber eyes.

Inuyasha saw forced to go after Kagome and apologize to her after a heated argument until Kikyo yelled in Kagome's defense. So now Inuyasha was walking through the forest following Kagome's scent and to his dismay Sesshomaru was with her. Inuyasha watched Sesshomaru speak lightly to Kagome who was sitting on his lap with the children, Inuyasha wasn't really paying attention to what they were saying he was to shock that Sesshomaru was being nice. Inuyasha almost fell over when his half brother leaned down and kissed Kagome.

'This is unbelievable, this cant be Sesshomaru Ice prince, lord of the west' Inuyasha looked one last time at Kagome and Sesshomaru before turning back to return to the village.

Inuyasha stepped into the hut.

"Is she ok?" Sango asked

"Did you apologize?" Miroku said curiously

"Inuyasha why are you so pale" Kikyo asked coming to stand beside him.

"I just saw Sesshomaru doing something I never thought I would see" Inuyasha said slowly

"I can't be that bad, Shippo and Rin are with them" Miroku said with a perverted grin

"Not that you PERVERT, Sesshomaru was making out with Kagome" Inuyasha yelled and they all gasped

"You're kidding" They yelled

"Why would I joke about that" Inuyasha screamed and sat down "Were leaving in the morning" Inuyasha closed his eyes. Sango grabbed Kagome's camera and walked to the door.

"Where are you going?" Miroku asked as she swung her boomerang onto her back.

"To get a picture off Kagome, Sesshomaru and the children" Sango said and left.

Sango arriver at the clearing of the bone eaters well and saw they couple making out. Sango smiled and took a picture; the flash went off because it was so dark, Sesshomaru pulled back and growled at Sango. Kagome blushed to a new shade of red.

"Sango what are you doing?" Kagome asked afraid of the answer.

"Taking a cute picture" Sango said smiling

"How did you know we were here?" Kagome whispered mindful of the children still sleeping.

"Inuyasha came looking for you to say sorry and found you…. Already being comforted and told me you were here and I came to take a picture" Sango said with a cheesy smile. Kagome burned brighter.

"You do not wish to explode do you?" Sesshomaru asked Kagome

"If I could I would of already" Kagome said and flopped her head back onto his arm and looked at the clouded sky. Another flash went off and Sesshomaru and Kagome both glared at Sango.

"EEP!" Sango exclaimed and ran back to Kaede's hut. Shippo and Rin shivered and woke up.

"Oka-asan can we go back to the hut, Nee-Chan and I are cold" Shippo said sleepily and Kagome nodded and was about to stand when Sesshomaru did. Holding Kagome bridal style holding the children in her arms Sesshomaru headed back to the hut.

After returning to the hut Sesshomaru placed Kagome and the Kodomo down were they had been sleeping previously and sat down with them, Kagome rested her head on his lap and fell back to sleep. Sesshomaru was getting some odd stares of which he stopped with a glare and the hut was soon fell silent and back into sleep.

In the early morning (an hour before sunset) Sesshomaru noticed a change in Kikyo's scent that he had not noticed earlier, this change did not bother him, what bothered him was that Kagome's scent had under gone the same change only minutes ago. Sesshomaru moved Kagome so he could stand and slowly walked to the door.

"Where are you going now?" Inuyasha asked opening his eyes.

"I must leave for now" Sesshomaru said as he looked at his Hanyou half brother.

"Why I that?" Inuyasha asked a little too curiously.

"Use your nose and you will see. I am going on patrol, I will return in a few hours and tell Rin and Kagome not to worry" Sesshomaru said before disappearing out the door.

As soon as Sesshomaru left Inuyasha inhaled deep and swore.

"Shit, their in heat" Inuyasha grumbled and stood up, 'Sesshomaru is right to leave…ill go kill something for breakfast' Inuyasha thought as he ran silently from the hut and into the forest to kill some yummy rabbits.

Inuyasha returned to the hut an hour later with three plump rabbits. Inuyasha threw the rabbits by the fire successfully scaring the shit out of all his sleeping friends with the loud thud the rabbits made when they hit the flour boards.

"Jerk" Kagome mumbled as she comforted Rin who started crying when she got scared.

"This jerk just brought you breakfast" Inuyasha snapped

"Yes but in the presses scared my Musume" Kagome snared

"Bitch" Inuyasha whispered and a growl erupted from behind Inuyasha, he span around to see Sesshomaru standing at the door.

"What did I tell you yesterday" Sesshomaru asked as he healed Inuyasha up by his throat and slowly chocking him.

"Its ok Sesshomaru, I've gotten used to him calling me that, you can kill him if he calls me wench though" Kagome said smiling Sesshomaru growled once more but dropped Inuyasha. Sesshomaru went over to Kagome and took Rin from her arms and held her close,

"Chichioya?" Rin whispered

"Yes Musume" Sesshomaru asked softly

"Inuyasha scared me" Rin sobbed and Sesshomaru shot Inuyasha a death glare at which time his eyes flashed red. Inuyasha gulped and Shippo instantly tried to divert his attention.

"Chichioya" Shippo said

"Hai" Sesshomaru asked as he looked down at the kit with comforting eyes.

"Are you gonna be my new daddy" Shippo asked cutely and Sesshomaru glanced at Kagome who nodded one.

"Yes I will" Sesshomaru replied and Shippo squealed and jumped into the Inu Taiyoukai's arms. Sesshomaru smiled softly, Kagome watched them thinking

'He looked like a normal man, an unbelievably hot man, but a normal man with his children. Not a cold hearted youkai. He is the one I love, and I know I am that to him. My family is compete'

Ohayo

I would like to dedicate this chapter to my friend Niki and thank her for helping me with my storys and proof reading them for me.

Losa love

Ja ne

Rini


	5. understanding a youkai heart

Chapter 5

: Understanding a youkai heart:

_**Declaimer: I do not own the Inu gang **_

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had been walking ahead of the group and staying a distance away from Kikyo and Kagome. They had been walking side by side all day and didn't seem to mind each others company but they didn't talk much. Kikyo and Kagome walked side by side with Sango chatting happily. Rin sat on Kagome's hip for most of the day and Kikyo held Shippo and Kiara was in Sango's arms purring happily. Every now and then Sesshomaru would glance at Kagome and she would catch him and smile, almost as if she expected him to look at her. Miroku had decided to walk up the front with Sesshomaru and Inuyasha.

"What's wrong is the mighty Sesshomaru loosing his cool over a female" Inuyasha joked and Sesshomaru growled loudly, successfully shutting him up

Suddenly both Kikyo and Kagome said "I sense a jewel shard" and Inuyasha growled "Koga" and a whirlwind came into view and swept around Kagome and stopped a bit away and Koga was holding Kagome bridal stile with Rin still in her arms.

"Hello Kagome my dear" Koga said smiling

"Hi Koga…can you put me down" Kagome said with a glance at Sesshomaru, who's eyes showed his anger quite clearly. Koga placed her on the ground and turned her to face him.

"You are in heat" Koga said bluntly still holding her arm and Kagome blushed. Both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru growled protectively.

"Shut it dog breath" Koga snapped at Inuyasha. And tears sprang to Rin's eyes.

"Mummy I don't like him, he's mean to uncle Inu can we go back to daddy" Rin asked with a pout and all but Kagome, Sesshomaru and Koga laughed lightly.

"What's so funny!" Koga snapped scaring Rin more and tears slipped down her cheeks. Sesshomaru was by their side in a second and Shippo jumped from Kikyo's hold to Sesshomaru's shoulder, Sesshomaru took Rin from Kagome's hip and set her on his own. Shippo slipped from his shoulder into his arms to comfort Rin and Koga just stared.

"Lord Sesshomaru" Koga said and bowed

"Why are you in my lands?" Sesshomaru asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Oh visiting" Koga Said as Ginta and Hakaku arrived.

"Sister!" the two wolf demand exclaimed and ran over to her and gave her a hug.

"It has been a moon since we have seen you, how are you?" Ginta said and Hakaku nodded.

"Im fine how are you?" Kagome asked and Sesshomaru cocked an eyebrow at her.

'Long story' Kagome mouthed and Sesshomaru nodded.

"Well you are now done visiting, I suggest you leave before I feel like wolf for dinner" Sesshomaru snared

"You wouldn't eat a wolf" Koga said unconvincingly

"Try me" Sesshomaru snapped and with that Koga was gone and Ginta and Hakaku were stuck running after him

"Good bye sister" the wolf demons said as they ran after Koga. The entire group erupted with laughter. Kagome stepped closed to Sesshomaru her scent intoxicating him, she stood on tiptoe and kissed him.

"Eww" Rin and Shippo squealed and wiggled from Sesshomaru's hold, he broke the kiss for a second to put the children down and they went to play (the children). Sesshomaru then kissed Kagome again but more passionate, after a moment Sesshomaru felt searing pain in the back of his head. He pilled back and looked at Inuyasha who was standing behind him with a tree branch in his hand.

"What?" Sesshomaru snapped

"Do you remember why you had to stay away from her?" Inuyasha asked, Sesshomaru looked down at Kagome who looked confused. He sighed and let her go, turning and walking with Inuyasha to the far side of the clearing.

"Remind me to thank you" Sesshomaru whispered and they both jumped into a tree and laid back agents the trunk.

"I guess were staying here tonight" Miroku said as he started to collect wood.

"I guess so" Kagome said as she put he bag down and looked up at Sesshomaru and Inuyasha sitting in neighboring trees talking.

"They almost look like brothers"

Sorry for the short chappie

Hope you like the story

It's my first one

Wuv

Rin


	6. Brothers Or Not

Chapter 6

: Brothers, or not:

Thank you to all my reviewers, I'm Sorry If you think that sesshy and Kaggie are moving too fast but i admit i wrote this before i really knew what i was doing

Disclamer: me no Own Inuyasha

Kagome cooked ramen when the fire was light and the boys joined them. Rin and Shippo sat on her lap and Rin and Inuyasha were the first finished and demanding more.

"Oka-asan can I please have some more" Rin said with a quick glance at Sesshomaru to check if she had said it politely, Sesshomaru nodded and she smiled up at Kagome.

"Of course Rin" Kagome said as Inuyasha devoured his third bowl of ramen "Im glad I cooked extra" Kagome mover Shippo and Rin from her lap and stood to get her Musume more ramen.

"Would you like some more Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked and glanced at the Inu youkai and he shook his head.

"I am fine thank you Kagome" Sesshomaru said as he ate some more of his Chicken ramen which he was doing gracefully and with respect for the other people around him. Unlike Inuyasha who shoved it all in his mouth and attempted to chew. After dinner was finished Inuyasha went to sleep in his tree and the others cuddled into their blankets and fell to sleep. Kagome put Rin and Shippo in her sleeping bag and picked up her bow and arrows which she put over her shoulder and picked up the bowls and chopsticks and headed to the stream not far away.

"Where are you going?" Sesshomaru asked from his sitting position at the base of the tree next to Inuyasha's

"To wash the dishes" Kagome said

"Let me accompany you" Sesshomaru said getting up and coming to stand in front of her. Sesshomaru took half the bowls from her so she wasn't about to drop them and they walked to the stream. The moon was out and full making the stream water shimmer silver.

"Wow" Kagome gasped and Sesshomaru chuckled

'How can someone be so motherly but act like a child' Sesshomaru thought as Kagome sat at the waters edge and started to wash the bowls. Kagome looked so beautiful in the moon light and once again her scent was intoxicating him. Kagome could feel his eyes on her and looked over her shoulder at him 'he's just standing there' Kagome thought and tilted her head to one side in curiosity. Sesshomaru couldn't take it anymore and was in front of her in a second and pulled her up to him and kissed her. Kagome was surprised but did not falter in retuning the kiss, almost as if she had asked for it. They pulled back from lack of air and were breathing hard.

"What was that for?" Kagome said puffing for air

"For being you" Sesshomaru whispered and kissing her again. He ran his tongue over her lips and forced it into her mouth, his eyes turning red. Kagome moaned despite his roughness. Sesshomaru pulled back and started to kiss down her neck and started to unbutton her shirt.

"Sesshomaru wait" Kagome said and Sesshomaru growled.

"LET HER GO" came the voice of Kikyo; Sesshomaru growled again and turned his head to face her.

"Now" Kikyo snapped and pointed an arrow at him. Sesshomaru let go of Kagome who ran to Kikyo and hugged her.

"Are you ok?" Kikyo said holding the younger Miko close to her.

"It's Sesshomaru he would never do that, his eyes were red, what did I do?" Kagome stuttered as she cried agent Kikyo's shoulder.

"your in heat sweetheart" Kikyo said softly and glanced at Sesshomaru who's eyes were golden, he looked very ashamed of himself and obviously hated hearing Kagome cry for he would flinch every time she sniffled.

"I don't know what that means, only that Inuyasha would avoid me in the time of my period" Kagome sniffled

"That's your heat, male youkai's and hanyou's can ignore a female in heat as long as his youkai knows he cant have her, but since I am with Inuyasha and we a yet to mate he stays away from me for the first day of my heat for we wont our first time to be special, Sesshomaru is the same with you except he has never had a problem controlling his youkai for he has never loved, his youkai knows he loves you and can mate with you. But Sesshomaru doesn't won't to rape you or hurt you. It is hard for Sesshomaru to resist if your scent is near, it's just a longing if its not" Kikyo explained slowly rubbing her back to comfort her.

"How come it's just for the first day?" Kagome asked

"For the first day the scent is to strong to mask but I can teach you to mask it for the rest of the days" Kikyo offered

"Thank you Kikyo" Kagome said and glanced at Sesshomaru with a sad look. Sesshomaru knew she looked at him but he kept his eyes glued to the ground just before his feet as the girls walked back to the camp.

"What's wrong with me?" Sesshomaru whispered after the miko's disappeared "I could have raped her"

'Admit it you would have done anything just to taste her' his demon said smugly

'I would never rape Kagome'

'You almost did'

'I know Sesshomaru would not rape me' came Kagome's voice in his head

"Oh no, she is broad casting her thoughts" Sesshomaru said and rushed to the camp

"Kagome" Sesshomaru said as he stopped in front of her, Inuyasha jumped from his tree to stand by Kikyo

"You were broadcasting your thoughts" Sesshomaru said and Kikyo gasped

"You can already do that?" Kikyo shot at Kagome

"I don't know, I was stressed and thinking of Sesshomaru, I guess I accidentally started broadcasting" Kagome said

"Kagome its ok, if you were broadcasting I would of heard it, you simply linked your mind with Sesshomaru to reassure him, you can talk at long distances when your minds are linked" Kikyo said and hugged her.

Sesshomaru spent the night by the stream, not trusting himself to be close to Kagome while she perfected her concealment charm.

Kagome had perfected her charm by morning and went to get some water for breakfast when she found Sesshomaru leaning on a tree near the stream. Kagome smiled and masked her scent and presents as Kikyo and Kaede tout her. She crept up to him and sat on her knees beside him. Kagome gazed at him for a moment, smiling she uncovered some of her scent and he purred. He was now awake but kept his eyes shut for he could smell her but not detect her presents so she wasn't near by. Or so he thought, suddenly she reveled her presents to him and his eyes shot open just as her lips clamped over his. He was shocked and for a moment didn't move, and then he started kissing her back. Sesshomaru growled lightly and strangely enough Kagome gave a human growl back. Sesshomaru was instantly aroused.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha called "were are you?" Sesshomaru growled and covered his scent and presents. Kagome pulled back and covered his ears so she wouldn't hurt them when she yelled "He's here Inuyasha" and he ran from the trees

"Were did you disappear last night?" Inuyasha said directing the question at Sesshomaru.

"Here" Sesshomaru said as if it was obvious, which it kind of was. At this point Inuyasha noticed Kagome crouched beside his brother (half brother).

"And what are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked accusingly

"Getting water for your friggen ramen" Kagome snapped and got up, she then stormed towards the stream.

"Wow that took less time, and she didn't sit me" Inuyasha said watching Kagome

"She is in heat, she will be moody" Sesshomaru stated also watching Kagome. She finished filling the kettle and proceeded to storm back to camp. As she passed Sesshomaru he grabbed her hand gingerly. Kagome stopped in her tracks and looked at her mate to be, he pulled her hand gently to tell her to crouch, which she did.

"Do you won't me to hunt for breakfast?" Sesshomaru asked lightly and Kagome smiled

"Thank you Sesshomaru" Kagome whispered and kissed him lightly. Sesshomaru visibly smiled as she stood and a walked back to the camp. Sesshomaru stood

"I must go hunt" Sesshomaru stated and with that he was gone, Inuyasha sighed and returned to camp.

Sesshomaru returned in half an hour with a large Dead stag. Sesshomaru wasn't wearing his shirt so as not to stain it. Sesshomaru set the stag down by the fire, cut it up and put the pieces on the coal. Then he went to sit with his back agents a tree. Kagome smiled and sat so she was between his legs with her back to his still bare chest. Sesshomaru put his arms around her waist and rested his chin on the top of her head. Kagome smiled again and tilted her head back and looked at him, he looked down at Kagome and smiled.

"Thank you for the stag" Kagome said and kissed him lovingly. They pulled back from their kiss when Inuyasha cleared his throat.

"Can you make me my ramen" Inuyasha asked

"Get it yourself" Kagome snapped

"Remember what I said earlier Inuyasha" Sesshomaru said smoothly

"Feh" Inuyasha said and looked away

'He still treats me like a jewel shard detector' Kagome thought

"Whenever you need to get away from them I'll take you" Sesshomaru whispered to Kagome after hearing her thoughts she had linked to him

"Oh, no you won't!" Inuyasha yelled after hearing Sesshomaru

"Was I speaking to you?" Sesshomaru said in a dangerously calm voice

"She has to stay until the jewel is finished" Inuyasha snapped

"And why would you wont it?" Sesshomaru asked in the same dangerous tone

"To become a full demon" Inuyasha said

"Something's are more important than power" Sesshomaru said burring his face in Kagome's neck. Kagome smiled and Inuyasha Feh'ed.

"Sesshomaru I think this is one o those times" Kagome said and Sesshomaru smiled knowing she meant she wonted him to take her away for a while. Sesshomaru stood with her and proceeded to head to the creek when Inuyasha jumped into their way.

"Where are you going?" Inuyasha snared

"To the creek, I think Kagome needs some down time" Sesshomaru said. Miroku gave a perverted grin and Kagome blushed. Sesshomaru looked down at her and smiled.

"What a twisted mind you have" Sesshomaru said in a teasing voice, Kagome now resembling a tomato yelled

"It's all his fault" She pointed at Miroku who changed his perved grin into an innocent look.

"But when has Miroku ever been innocent"


	7. A Gods Rosary

Chapter 7

A god's rosary

_**Disclaimer; I do not own Inuyasha **_

__

Hiei's Cute Girl  
2006-01-18  
ch 6, reply

I'll try Girly I really will

Precious  
2006-01-16  
ch 6, anon.

Hey Precious you updated for the life of a mute too. THANKS SO MUCH!

SpazMatick  
2006-01-16  
ch 6, reply

Yay Im not alone I love tha sess/kag thing but I read Inu/kags when my friends write them to be supportive, Sorry THANK YOU SO MUCH

YumiDarkness  
2006-01-16  
ch 6, reply

OK I SURENDER I WILL WRITE I WILL WRITE, he he thanks for the revew… I think

DarkDeSkull  
2006-01-16  
ch 6, reply

Oh believe me he gets perverted very soon so please forgive me for that but he will go back after Kaggy goes out of heat

ancient-relic  
2006-01-15  
ch 6, reply

Yay I made you smiled, that's my mane goal in life to make people smiled that's why I act so stupid and have an adorably short attention span

rockin-da-world-4eva  
2006-01-15  
ch 6, reply

Oh Naraku is gonna die bu there is another threat, and ya I love your idea so thanks!

Hikaritenshi2000  
2006-01-15  
ch 6, reply

I will try I will try

Crazy-Inuyasha-Sesshomaru-G...  
2006-01-15  
ch 6, reply

He he Ok girly I will try

Darktemp  
2006-01-15  
ch 6, reply

He he thanks dark temp hey love the name

shadowhawk00  
2006-01-14  
ch 6, reply

He he thanks shadow hawk thanks a bundle

IMPORTANT Hey Guys My best friend xolovexinuyasha has written some kick ass story, two to be exact but they rock, I am a sess/kag fan but she writes a really good inu/kag so much so I really like to read it despite the paring

_**Warning** Sesshomaru is very out of character in this chapter, at one point he acts like a 5 year old. You have been warned _

The group was delayed in their travels for only half an hour before Sesshomaru brought Kagome back to camp and they set off again.

Kagome was surprisingly quiet that day and jumped when people spoke to her.

'How will I ask Inuyasha to let me go home for the tests in the next few days' was the main thought running through Kagome's head.

Rin walked with her hand in Kagome's with Shippo holding her other hand (Rin's). Sesshomaru suddenly stopped and Kagome who was not paying attention ran into his back, fell backwards and was caught by Sesshomaru. She was stood up just as a dragon came into view in the sky.

"Ah and Un" Rin squealed as the dragon landed and she ran to them and started to pat their heads giggling. Shippo looked a little scared but started to pat the heads. Jaken got off of the Dragon and ran to his lord

"Milord" Jaken bowed low

"Jaken" Sesshomaru said in acknowledgment. Ah and Un then saw Kagome and walked over to her and nuzzled her hand. Kagome smiled and started to stroke their hair. Kagome called Kikyo and Sango over and introduces them to the dragon. They started to stroke him as Kagome put Rin and Shippo on Ah and Un's back.

"What is that and what is it doing here" Inuyasha said rudely.

"Sit boy"

Thud

"Stupid wench" Inuyasha said but it was muffled by the ground

"Im going to take that as an 'I'm sorry Kagome'" Kagome snapped as Inuyasha stood

"Oh by the way Inuyasha I have a big test in two days and I have to go home" Kagome said also mounting Ah-Un as Sesshomaru took the rains and started to lead the Dragon in the direction of the well

"No way wench we still have to find a jewel shard" Inuyasha snapped, but was instantly Silents by Sesshomaru growling.

"Sesshomaru agrees with me, so does Kikyo, Miroku, Sango and Kilala's" Kagome said as they nodded as she said their names "and so do you don't you Kodomo?" Kagome asked the two children in front of her

"Yes Oka-asan" the children chimed

"Sorry Inuyasha but their all agents you" Kagome smiled as they headed to Kaede's hut.

When they got to Kaede's it was dark so they decided to stay the night. Kaede made dinner and they sat around the fire to eat.

"Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked from behind her (she was sitting between his legs leaning back on his chest)

"Yes" Kagome said

"Is there a way to go with you through the well?" Sesshomaru asked

"I don't know, me and Inuyasha are the only ones I know that can get through the well" Kagome said looking up at him

"We are of the same blood line" Sesshomaru sated

"Unfortunately" Inuyasha mumbled

"Well we can try I guess" Kagome said and stood "may I speak to you lady Kaede"

"Hai child" Kaede said and followed Kagome out of the hut and to the bridge so the Demons in the hut couldn't hear them.

"What is it child?" Kaede asked

"I don't trust Sesshomaru's temper in my time but I couldn't say no to him, do you have a sit rosary for him?" Kagome said quietly

"Hai child but I don't have a powerful enough one to make him slam into the ground like Inuyasha, since he is a full blood, but it will increases the weight in the necklace to make is hard to move, for he would fall" Kaede chuckled

"Thank you Kaede" Kagome squealed

"But I suggest you use 'down boy' instead of 'sit boy' or if you say it they will both pay even if you only meant it for one" Kaede cushioned

"Yes Kaede" Kagome said smiling

That morning Kagome said her goodbyes and kissed her children and headed to the well with Sesshomaru. When they got there Kagome stopped

"Sesshomaru I have to tell you something" Kagome said

"Hai Kagome" Sesshomaru said

"You can't kill anyone in my era and you need to use a charm to conceal your tail. OK" Kagome explained Sesshomaru nodded

"One more thing" Kagome said and slipped the collar over his head

"What is it?" Sesshomaru asked as he fingered the silver beads around his neck.

"A rosary it's a d-o-w-n boy rosary so if you try to kill anyone I can stop you" Kagome said and took his hand in her own

"Don't let go ok" Kagome said and Sesshomaru nodded. They sat on the lip off the well and swung their legs over and jumped in.

Kagome looked up and saw the roof and sighed. Kagome then felt someone hand in her own and looked down to see Sesshomaru's hand in hers. She looked up at Sesshomaru and he smiled at her. Pulling her to him he kissed her deeply. After they separated Sesshomaru picked her up bridal style and jumped from the well. He put her on her floor again and she took his hand again and led him out of the Well house. Sesshomaru scrunched up his nose as he smelled the city of Tokyo. Kagome took him strait into the house and called out to her family

"IM HOME" Kagome yelled

"In the kitchen dear" Mrs. Higirashi replied

"Come on…don't kill anything" Kagome said and walked towards the kitchen.

"Mum" Kagome exclaimed and hugged her. When they stopped hugging Kagome's mother noticed Sesshomaru waiting patiently at the door of the kitchen.

"Kagome, who is this?" Mrs. Higirashi asked

"Oh this is Sesshomaru he is Inuyasha's half brother and the lord of the west" he bowed "Sesshomaru this is my mother" Kagome introduced

"Call me Suki" Suki said

"Lady Suki" Sesshomaru said taking her hand and kissing the back lightly, Suki blushed and waved her hands around in the same fashion as Kagome would do.

"No need for the formalities" Suki giggled

"Mum I have to hurry but can Sesshomaru stay here while Im at school" Kagome begged

"Oh I'm sorry hun but I have a new job and can't stay here" Suki said

"What about Granpa?" Kagome asked desperately

"He is at the hospital for some tests" Suki said reluctantly

"Oh nuts" Kagome mumbled

"Just take him to school with you like you do with Inuyasha" Suki said

"I wish there was another ways but ok" Kagome said

"You can get him a uniform at school when you enrollee him" Suki said as she glanced at the clock 8:00 am

"Oh dear I must go, go get ready for school" Suki said as she ran to the front door and out it. Kagome sigh

"Just let me shower and change then we can go" Kagome said, Sesshomaru nodded and she went up the stairs. Sesshomaru went and sat on the couch, after twenty minutes Kagome bounced down the stairs smelling of Roses and Vanilla.

"Lets go" Kagome said as she grabbed her house keys and opened the door. They exited the house and Kagome locked it and took Sesshomaru's hand and started to walk towards the school. They approached

"KAGOME" Three girls yelled and made Sesshomaru flinch and growl

"Don't Sesshomaru" Kagome said sternly as Ayume, Yuka and Eri ran up to them

"We thought you were at the hospital with your grandfather" The girls said all at once

'Thanks mum' Kagome thought and smiled.

"I was but he told me I should be at school" Kagome lied and Sesshomaru sensed it.

'Why would she lie to her friends?' Sesshomaru thought but didn't say anything

"Who is this" Ayume said looking at Sesshomaru

"Oh is this Inuyasha, so you really are cheating on Hojo" Eri accused

"No this is Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's brother and I was never with Hojo" Kagome explained "Speak of the devil" Kagome mumbled as she saw Hojo coming towards her.

"Hi Kagome" Hojo said happily and all her friends sighed dreamily

"Hi Hojo" Kagome said in a forced cheer, Sesshomaru squeezed her hand lightly to reassure her and she squeezed his back.

"How is your grandfather?" Hojo asked ignoring Sesshomaru

"He's doing better" Kagome said carefully

"Hey, are you doing anything on the weekend?" Hojo asked casing Sesshomaru to growl loudly and Hojo to notice him there.

"Oh, sorry my name is Hojo" Hojo said extending a hand

"Sesshomaru" he said coldly and didn't take his hand

"Ok…" Hojo said

"Oh sorry Sesshomaru I'll introduce you to the girls" Kagome said and Sesshomaru nodded.

"This is Eri" Kagome said and motioned to Eri. Sesshomaru kissed the back of her hand

"Lady Eri" Sesshomaru said and Kagome Giggled as Eri blushed

"This is Yuka" Kagome said motioning to her other friend.

"Lady Yuka" Sesshomaru said and kissed the back of her hand too. Yuka blushed deep and giggled

"And this is Ayume" Kagome said lastly

"Lady Ayume" Sesshomaru cracked a smile at the name before kissing the back of her hand as well.

"Well I have introduced you and now we are gonna be late… come on Sessh I have to enrollee you" Kagome said tugging on his arm not making him move at all but he smiled. Kagome sighed

"Please" Kagome said and he put his arm around her waist.

"Nice to meet you all" Sesshomaru said and smiled at them and the girls sighed dreamily as he walked of with Kagome towards the school.

'I don't like him' Hojo thought as something stirred inside him, Hojo was jealous.

Sesshomaru spent His first three lessons sitting next to Kagome and finding it rather fun to learn history, English and Math. Kagome Lead Sesshomaru to lunch room after history. Sesshomaru, unlike Inuyasha, seemed to be really enjoying himself. He would ask questions on the Math's Exercises with child like curiosity and his arm rarely left her waist.

"Sesshomaru its just algebra" Kagome laughed

"Maybe so but I find it fascinating" Sesshomaru said happily, Kagome sighed and leaned on Sesshomaru.

"Are you well" Sesshomaru asked looking away from his math's book at Kagome.

"Yea it's just harder to hold my scent mask in this time" Kagome sighed "can you take me home" Sesshomaru stood as he realized her mask vanished, he growled and took her in his arms bridal style and walked to the principals' office and knocked.

"Enter" the principal said and Sesshomaru smirked as realized the principal said it how he did.

"Yes" the principal said but didn't look up.

"May I take Kagome home" Sesshomaru asked, getting the principals attention

"What is wrong with Miss Higirashi?" He asked

"She fainted from exhaustion" Sesshomaru said

"And who are you to her Mr. Sesshomaru?" the principal asked

"Her Mate" Sesshomaru said and the human raised an eyes brow

"Her Mate?" he said as Kagome stirred

"He's my Boyfriend" Kagome whispered and the principal nodded

"You may take her home" The man said and Sesshomaru nodded once and left to return home.

Sesshomaru laid Kagome on her bed when he got home and sat beside her. Sesshomaru was attempting to breath through his mouth but he could taste her heat and it wasn't helping. Sesshomaru was leaning over Kagome when she started to mumble

"Down boy" Kagome whispered clearly and Sesshomaru's face slammed into her chest as the Necklace got heavy and he was unbalanced. Kagome's eyes shot open and she looked down at Sesshomaru to see his face buried in her breasts.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome said blushing as the spell ware off and he sat up again.

"Forgive me, you were talking in your sleep and said down boy" Sesshomaru said as he blushed lightly and Kagome sat up.

(Lemons)

"I forgive you" Kagome said as she looped her arms around his neck and kissed him, Sesshomaru was shocked for a moment. He ran his tongue over her lips asking for entry of which she granted. Kagome laid back down, pulling Sesshomaru with her; he shifted into a more comfortable position so his was straddling her thighs. Kagome started to grind her leg agents his groin, hardening his Manhood. Sesshomaru growled as he pulled back for she needed air, he started to kiss down her neck and she moaned. Sesshomaru stopped at the base of her neck and started to lick were he would mark her. Kagome again moaned as he licked her neck and she pushed her thigh agents him. Sesshomaru growled and kissed lightly back up her neck. He reached her lips and kissed her deeply, as he slid his hands under her top to massage her breasts. Kagome moaned again and arched her back to make it easier for him. That was all Sesshomaru needed and quickly removed her top and bra. Taking an erected nipple in his mouth he started to suck while he massaged the other. Kagome arched her back more so he could fit more of her Brest in his mouth. Sesshomaru sucked both nipples before returning to her lips. Kagome ran her hands down his chest and unbuttoning his shirt. She lightly ran her hands over his Hairless chest and the muscles tightened under her fingertips, she ran lower and lower till she met the rim of his pants, she smiled up at him as he looked at her curiously. She ran her finger over the front of his pants and started to make small circles and he groaned.

Suddenly Kagome reached into the front of his pants and grasped his manhood and smiled as he growled.

She leaned up and pulled him back to her with a kiss, Sesshomaru started to growl loudly as she started to stroke him. Kagome giggled and Sesshomaru leaned down to her ear. "Are you laughing at me" Sesshomaru asked as he used his tongue to play with her ear lobe

"No" Kagome moaned and Sesshomaru chuckled lightly "are you?"

"No" Sesshomaru stated. Kagome ceased stroking his manhood and ran her hand back up his chest as Sesshomaru Kissed down her's.

(End lemons)

"Kagome the school rang, are you home?" Suki called from downstairs, Sesshomaru growled for the interruption but got off of her so she could dress. Sesshomaru stood and walked to the door.

"Where you going?" Kagome asked

"To tell your mother we are here" Sesshomaru said and exited the room.

"Lady Suki, Lady Kagome is in her room" Sesshomaru said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Oh, Sesshomaru, why didn't you just yell" Suki asked

"I am a lord, and lords do not yell when they wish to be heard" Sesshomaru said and sat at the table. It was quiet for a minute until Kagome raced down the stairs with unbelievable energy seeing as she had fainted only an hour ago.

"Kagome why were you so exhausted?" Suki asked

"I had to keep a scent concealment charm on" Kagome said as she too sat at the table.

"Why?" Suki asked again And Kagome took a big breath

"BecauseI'minheatandIhavetoconcealmyscentbecauseSesshomaru'syoukaiknowsitcanhavemebecauseIagreedtobeSesshomaru'smatebutweagreedtowaittillwereturnedtohiscastlebeforewematebutifhecansmellmyheathisyoukaiwilldemandtomatemesoIhavetoconcealedit" Kagome said without taking another breath(Translation: Because I'm in heat and I have to conceal my scent because Sesshomaru's youkai knows it can have me because I agreed to be Sesshomaru's mate but we agreed to wait till we returned to his castle before we mate but if he can smell my heat his youkai will demand to mate me so I have to concealed it), Suki had tears in her eyes and pulled Kagome into a hug.

"My little girl is all grown up" Suki wept happily "Please Kagome I can tell you 'you can't' so just do one thing for me"

"Yes" Kagome said

"Use protection" Suki said and Kagome blushed

"I'll get some when I go shopping" Kagome said and glanced at Sesshomaru who looked confused and concerned.

"Well since your home you can go shopping now if you want" Suki said holding out her credit card

"Thanks mom" Kagome said taking the card and hugging her mother again before grabbing Sesshomaru's hand, and leading him out the door.

"Bye" Kagome called as she got the car and got in. Kagome unlocked Sesshomaru's door and he got in. Kagome showed him how to put his seat belt on and they drove to the mall. When they got to the mall Kagome showed Sesshomaru how to take off the seatbelt and they got out. Sesshomaru continued to ask questions and to look at things and people curiously.

"OOh" Sesshomaru said as he walked over to a window with electronics in it

"Sesshomaru" Kagome giggled as she walked over to him.

"What does that do" Sesshomaru asked as he pointed to a remote control car

"It's a toy, want to get one?" Kagome asked as she noticed it was only $10.00; Sesshomaru looked at the blue car and nodded. Kagome giggled and walked to stand in front of him. Sesshomaru looked down at her and put his arms around her waist, he leaned down to her.

"You're so cute" Kagome said and stood on tip toe to close the gap between them. Sesshomaru kissed her deeply.

"Wow who's the hottie?" a voice asked, Sesshomaru growled as he pulled away from Kagome and looked at the girl that interrupted.

"Clair" Kagome said bitterly, Clair had long blond hair and was wearing the same uniform as Kagome. Sesshomaru then noticed her wording and looked down at Kagome in confusion. Kagome noticed the look and smiled.

"When someone's hot they are really an attractive" Kagome said with a sympathetic smile,

"I new he would be dumb to hang out with you" Clair snared and Sesshomaru Growled as his eyes flashed.

"Sesshomaru, its ok" Kagome said putting her hand on his chest. His eyes returned to his Golden colors but he didn't stop growling

"Why are you growling, what are you a dog?" Clair snared and Sesshomaru was about to answer when Kagome covered his mouth.

"What do you wont Clair?" Kagome snapped

"To hang with the hottie" Clair snapped back. Sesshomaru nuzzled Kagome's hand trying to convince her he wouldn't do anything. She remover her hand and he smiled at her, she practically melted.

"Well, why don't you go hang with Hojo" Kagome said

"Are you kidding he has nothing compared to this guy" Clair snapped

"Well I doubt my fiancé would want to hang out with you" Kagome snared and Clair's mouth dropped.

"YOU'RE WHAT?" Clair yelled and Sesshomaru growled again as his ears throbbed.

"My fiancé"

"Your too young, he has to be in his 20s" Clair spat

"I am only 19" (1,900 that is) Sesshomaru snared

"You can't be" Clair snapped

"And why not?" Sesshomaru asked coldly getting rather annoyed at the human

"You are so not 19" Clair said

"Clair is there a reason your being such a bitch" Kagome said and Sesshomaru growled "Sorry" she said

"Im not the bitch here Kagome you are" Clair replied in an icy tone. Sesshomaru stopped growling and Kagome looked at him.

"So she can't be called a bitch but I can" Kagome Said

"Yes" Kagome looked hurt "A female that a dog demon wishes for as a mate is called a bitch" Sesshomaru explained soothingly

"Ha you are a dog demon!" Clair said in a harsh whisper

"Stupid wolf" Sesshomaru snared and Clair gasped

"How did you see pass my concealment charm, you would have to be a…"

"Lord" Sesshomaru said with a smirk and Clair gasped again and bowed.

"Lord Sesshomaru, father told me much of you" Clair said "Including your love for the young maiden" Clair said with a glance at Kagome.

"Goodbye Clair I'd love to say it was fun but I'm not one to lie" Kagome snare and lead Sesshomaru away.

Kagome was fuming 'How dare she hit on Sesshomaru, how dare she?' Kagome thought constantly, until she felt Sesshomaru snake an arm around her waist from behind. She immediately relaxed at his touch.

"What bothers you Kagome?" Sesshomaru whispered in her ear and she shivered, Sesshomaru smirked at the affect he had on her.

"Clair, she just gets on my nerves" Kagome said in a whisper

"That wouldn't happen to have something to do with me" Sesshomaru said seductively

"No" she lied

"Liar" he breathed in her ear and she shivered again.

"Ok it's about you" She almost moaned as he used his tongue to play with her earlobe. Her scent became spiked with arousal.

"Why are you angry at her about me" Sesshomaru whispered

"She was hitting on you" Kagome whispered trying not to moan

"Oh?" Sesshomaru said

"She was flirting with you" Kagome tried to explain, she arched her back as she felt his breathe and lips on her neck.

"Children these days" Someone said as they walked past. Kagome gasped and tried to get away from Sesshomaru but he held her tight.

"You are my intended mate I can do these things to you" Sesshomaru whispered and she went limp and sighed.

"Can we please continue shopping" Kagome whispered, Sesshomaru kissed her neck and let her go. Kagome sighed again and started walking towards a clothing shop. Sesshomaru following closely behind her. Kagome went to the female side and looked through the clothing. Sesshomaru sat down and watched her as she walked into the changing room. Sesshomaru looked around at all the people; a little girl came giggling from a group of girls to stand in front of him.

"Is your Hair real" The five year old asked

"Why yes it is little one" Sesshomaru said kindly

"Can I touch it?" The child asked

"Of course" Sesshomaru said and lifted her to sit on his knee so she could reach his hair. She giggled as she ran her little fingers through his Silky silver hair.

"Tali" A woman in her early 20's said as she walked over to Sesshomaru and the young child

"Hai Oka-asan" the young child said

"Don't bother the young man" The woman scolded

"It is no bother, she even reminds me of my daughter" Sesshomaru said handing Tali to the woman

"You have a daughter? But you can't be more than 19" The woman said

"I am not. I adopted her when her parents died" Sesshomaru said kindly

"Oh what a sweet gesture" The woman said "Does your daughter have an intended mother?"

"Hai my fiancée Kagome" Sesshomaru said remembering Kagome's wording.

"Oh that's wonderful dear, that's the Higirashi shrine girl right" The woman asked and Sesshomaru nodded

"Oh that pore girl has been in and out of hospital for the last two years, how is she now?" The woman asked

"She is doing better now but going to school too often still throws her off balance, Her mother told me to bring her here for a shopping spree to help her keep some activity going" Sesshomaru lied using words he had heard Kagome use often and the woman smiled

"Oh well my son Hojo has had an obsession with Kagome for the last two years, I hope now he will back off. She honestly has no interest in him" The woman sight

"Oh forgive me miss, my name is Sesshomaru" Sesshomaru said with a bow

"Oh my name is Sharlet Kagreta" The woman said "Why aren't you at school Sesshomaru?"

"Kagome fainted when I took her to school, but after sleeping for a little while she was full of energy again but we didn't wont to go back to school" Sesshomaru lied He actually wonted to go to school again.

"Well that's nice dear. Well I have shopping to do, it was nice meeting you" Sharlet said

"Nice to meet you too Lady Sharlet" Sesshomaru said and bowed, Sharlet giggled and bowed before leaving the store.

Kagome had seen the whole thing and cleared her throat to get Sesshomaru's attention; Sesshomaru looked over at her and smiled. Kagome was wearing a pair of Hip huggers and a strapy top, Sesshomaru rolled his eyes over her curves hungrily and walked slowly towards her.

"You look ravishing" He stated as he stopped in front of her, Kagome bushed lightly

"You think so" Kagome asked while looking up at him, and he smiled at her. Sesshomaru rapped his arms around her and pulled her into a kiss, of which she returned with passion. Kagome pulled back after a moment earning a growl from the Taiyoukai.

"Should I get it?" Kagome asked and Sesshomaru nodded then rested his forehead on hers. Kagome smiled as she slipped from his hold and back to the changing room to change and Sesshomaru sat back down.

After a moment she stepped out of the changing room

wearing a different outfit. Sesshomaru's eyes went slightly wider as he looked her up and down. Kagome was wearing a belly top and a pair of short shorts. Kagome blushed as he checked her out, Sesshomaru smirked and stood again and walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I suggest you return to the changing room before I decide to help you remove your garments" Sesshomaru said softly and Kagome blushed a new shade of red. She nodded and returned to the changing room.

After a little while Kagome stepped from the changing room in her School uniform. She smiled at Sesshomaru and paid for the clothes she decided to buy.

They then went to the supermarket and got everything they needed and returned home. Kagome unpacked the car and packed her bag with what she got, including her new clothes so she could wear them in the futile era (and condoms).

Kagome sighed and lay on the couch resting her head on Sesshomaru's lap who was sitting at the other end of the couch. Sesshomaru looked down and smiled

"Tired?" Sesshomaru asked and Kagome nodded.

"I am just a little tired from holding the concealment charm for so long" Kagome said with a yawn.

"Why don't you have a rest" Sesshomaru said as he removed her bangs from her eyes. Kagome closed her eyes and drifted into sleep almost instantly. Sesshomaru smiled lightly down at her and continued to watch the contraption called a television.

After an hour Kagome woke up and saw Sesshomaru watching the fast and the furious, he was really interested in it. Kagome giggled and he looked down at her.

"What is it?" Sesshomaru asked

"Nothing" Kagome said, Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow but went back to watching. Kagome had a thought and stood.

"Where are you going?" Sesshomaru asked

"I have to ask my mother something" Kagome said walking up the stairs to her mother's room.

"Mum" Kagome asked as she knocked on the door.

"Come in Kagome" Mrs. H said from inside the room. Kagome entered the room and looked around and saw her mother folding clothes on her bed.

"Uh…Mum where will Sesshomaru be sleeping?" Kagome asked

"Oh he cant stay in the spare room grandpa will be home later and he's staying in there and Sesshomaru doesn't seem the type to sleep on the couch…so…." Suki started

"He's in my room" Kagome said and her mother nodded "are you ok with that"

"I'm fine with it honey…I trust you" Suki said and Kagome had tears of joy in her eyes as she hugged her mother.

"Agirato mama" Kagome whispered to her mother and let her out of her bone crushing hug.

"You're a big girl and will soon have a mate…How could I not trust you?" Suki said smiling "Now go spend time with your boyfriend"

"MAMA IM HOME" Souta yelled as he entered the front door. Kagome grinned and ran off to see her brother.

When she got down stairs she didn't see him in the hall so she went to the living room to ask Sesshomaru were he went. She didn't expect what she saw; her seven year old brother was sitting on her fiancés lap while Sesshomaru listened to him talk a mile a minute. Kagome smiled and walked over to them

"SIS!" Souta exclaimed and ran to her and grabbed her waist in a hug. Kagome laughed as she returned the hug.

"Oh I missed you" Kagome said

"Really…I missed you too" Souta said

"Yay now we can both be miserable when I leave again" Kagome said in a Joking fashion.

"How long are you staying?" Souta said yet to let go of his sister just incase she disappeared.

"Just till the test are done" Kagome said sadly

"Yay three days" Souta said jumping around like a rabbit and Kagome giggled.

"Kagome" Sesshomaru asked

"Oh, yes Sesshomaru" Kagome said facing her Boyfriend

"What did you need to ask you mother?" Sesshomaru asked

"Oh were your sleeping" Kagome said

"And?" Sesshomaru said

"Your on the couch" Kagome said to tease him, Sesshomaru looked at the couch in utter repulsion, not only did it stop him from sleeping with his intended but it wasn't that comfortable. Kagome laughed at the look he gave the couch

"I was kidding your staying in my room" Kagome laughed and Sesshomaru growled playfully at her, Kagome stuck her tongue out at him. Sesshomaru raised an eye brow at her and she smiled at him.

"Nhe" Kagome said before running away as he started to chase her Souta laughed at his sister's childishness. Sesshomaru was using human speed in the house but as soon as they get outside…He pounced on her but stopped her from hitting the ground full force by rolling so she was on top of him. Sesshomaru smiled as she blushed

"Ok how did that happen?" Kagome asked confused and Sesshomaru chuckled lightly

"Do you really want to know?" Sesshomaru asked

"Well…NO" Kagome said and jumped up and started to run again with Sesshomaru right behind her. Kagome laughed as she got caught again within 20 seconds of escaping. Sesshomaru kissed her lovingly as soon as she was in his hold. 'I could get used to this' Kagome thought as she kissed him back.

"Kagome" Came a voice and Sesshomaru growled as he pulled away from his intended to see….

"Hojo" Kagome said in disbelief

"Hey Kagome is this a bad time" Hojo said glaring at Sesshomaru, as soon as Sesshomaru noticed Hojo was glaring at him he glared back and Hojo couldn't hold the icy gaze so he looked at Kagome.

"Oh no that's ok would you like to come in?" Kagome said silently taking Sesshomaru's hand and pulling it on her waist. Hojo saw this and was hurt.

"No I just came to see how you are… Oh and congratulation" Hojo said

"Congratulations?" Kagome said

"Yea mum said you are getting married" Hojo said almost bitterly, Sesshomaru looked at Kagome silently asking 'What the hell does he mean?' Kagome giggled

"Ill tell you later" Kagome whispered so Hojo couldn't hear her.

"Thank you Hojo" Kagome said snuggling closer to Sesshomaru.

"I thought he was just a Boyfriend not a fiancé so which is it?" Hojo asked

"What difference is it to you ether way you can't have her" Sesshomaru said rudely

"I wasn't talking to you" Hojo said as his patent started to slip away from him

"Oh but you were speaking to my intended" Sesshomaru said

"What's up with you? You use word no one has used since the feudal era" Hojo said. Sesshomaru was about to talk when Kagome cut him off.

"He's a huge history buff, he was even named after one of the great demon lords of the west" Kagome said trying to explain and compliment him at the same time. Sesshomaru purred lightly and tightened his hold on her 'great male ego' Kagome thought

"Oh yes the Taishou bloodline, Inutaishou, Sesshomaru and Tantarte (Tan-Tart-tee)" Hojo said

"Tantarte I love that name I always wanted a son named that…who was he?" Kagome asked

"He was Sesshomaru's young son…though the Taishou family seemed to disappear from history after their son turned five in demon years" Hojo said and Kagome was starting to get excited she would have a son.

"What was Sesshomaru's Mates name?" Kagome asked and Hojo frowned

"I don't know the history's say he only ever called her Mate or love or some pet name infront of other people and that she had unearthly beauty" Hojo said, Sesshomaru chuckled at Kagome's shocked face, he leaned down and nuzzled her neck before whispering in her ear

"That sounds like you….love" Sesshomaru said kindly and Kagome giggled as he tickled her neck with his breaths.

"Kagome, Sesshomaru, dinner!" Souta called from the house, He didn't add the respectful titles but Sesshomaru found he didn't care.

"Sorry Hojo we have to go" Kagome said and pulled Sesshomaru who didn't move.

"Uh don't make me say it" Kagome threatened and Sesshomaru raised and eyebrow and kissed the back of her hand.

"As you wish" Sesshomaru said so only Kagome could hear it in her blushing state. Sesshomaru pulled Kagome to him and put her over his shoulder, Kagome started to laugh as she hit his back playfully. 'He's just using this as an excuse to touch my butt' Kagome though as they walked into the house, leaving behind a very pissed off Hojo.

Kagome laughed harder as she saw Sesshomaru's face as he looked at her, he was doing the alpha male thing. 'Inuyasha was the alpha male in their group until Sesshomaru turned up because Inuyasha had a lot of respect for his brother now and he followed Sesshomaru so now he was the alpha… Wait that makes me the alpha female….eep' Sesshomaru squeezed her butt lightly before he put Kagome on her feet in the hall; Kagome scoffed at Sesshomaru and hit him playfully in the chest.

"No touché" Kagome said and Sesshomaru rose and eyebrow at her. He pulled her close

"Why not?" He asked in a whisper

"Why? It's my butt" Kagome said laughing. Then Sesshomaru kissed her, sliding his hand down her back and to her butt again. Sesshomaru pulled back slightly and Kagome whimpered but then realized where his hands where, and she scowled at him

"And might I say what a fine butt it is" Sesshomaru said

"Well Miroku really got to you hasn't he?" Kagome said

"Yes, annoying little thing isn't he" Sesshomaru said as he lead her to the kitchen and Kagome laughed. They sat on a cushion on the low table.

"Who was that outside dear?" Suki asked her daughter

"Hojo" Kagome said as she started to eat and Sesshomaru began to eat gracefully not spilling anything on the table or himself. Kagome's family was shocked at his grace and politeness. Kagome noticed all her family watching her mate and giggled. Sesshomaru swallowed what was in his mouth before he spoke

"Is something funny?" Sesshomaru asked

"Well wasn't that a bit too Icy for you mate" Kagome asked

"Sorry. What's so funny?" Sesshomaru asked as he put his arm around her waist rather low. Kagome leaned over to his ear and whispered 'My family is watching you, your too polite' Sesshomaru smiled

"You can never be too polite love" Sesshomaru whispered back and Kagome giggled. They finished dinner silently, and somehow Souta disappeared when it was time to wash up. Kagome sent Sesshomaru to her room and helped her mother and Granpa to clean up. After cleaning up Kagome went up stairs to see Sesshomaru. She walked to her room and opened the door to see the cutest seen ever. Sesshomaru and Souta were sitting on her flour and playing with a twin pair of remote control cars and almost continuously running into each other. They laughed as Souta's car ran out of batteries and Sesshomaru's who was chasing Souta's ran into the rear of the other car and somehow landed on its roof. Kagome giggled and they finally noticed her there, Sesshomaru jumped up and ran to her. He picked her up so his hands were laced under her butt and her hands were on his shoulders holding her middle to the lower part of his chest. Kagome laughed at his response.

"Kagome can we get some of these cars?" Sesshomaru said almost childishly as he bopped her up and down in almost a dance.

"Ok but how many?" Kagome asked as she tried to stop laughing.

"Umm 8" Sesshomaru said

"What! 8! Why!" Kagome asked

"Miroku Sango Inuyasha Kikyo Shippo Rin you and me" Sesshomaru said continuing to do his bopping dance. Kagome laughed at his childishness

"Ok well try and get some tomorrow after school, oh that reminds me we have homework" Kagome said and looked at Souta how took the hint and left them too it.

Kagome smiled at Sesshomaru as he put her down, she gave him a big hug.

"Were gonna have a son" Kagome said in an excited whisper and Sesshomaru smiled at her

"And hopefully a daughter" Sesshomaru said "I will certainly have fun making them" He continued and Kagome's eyes went wide

"Sesshomaru we already have two" Kagome said lightly

"Yes but they are not of our mating" Sesshomaru replied "Besides I would of thought you wanted at least two of our own" He continued as he let her go and sat on her bed

"Oh Sessho I do want Kids but I'm still young and I don't know if I'll be a good mum" Kagome said as she sat beside Sesshomaru of the bed and leaned on his shoulder.

"But in my time it's different at your age you would be mated with at least three children" Sesshomaru said looking out the window

"But I'm not from your time Sesshomaru and in my time I'm not expected to be married for at least another three or four years" Kagome said "But I do wish to start a family with you soon" Sesshomaru looked at her and she smiled. Sesshomaru crossed his legs after moving to the middle of the bed. Kagome crawled over to him and sat in front of him.

"Any room for me?" Kagome asked and Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow before smiling a cheeky smiled and pulling her onto his lap. Kagome giggled and pulled her math's book to her and started to explain the questions to Sesshomaru.

Suki came into Kagome's room at ten thirty to tell them to go to sleep. When she came into the room she saw Kagome and Sesshomaru fast asleep on the bed still with all their homework around them. Suki smiled and moved all the written papers into a pile on Kagome's desk and put the books of the floor. Suki moved the blanket at the base of Kagome's bed over them. All the while not waking Sesshomaru, Suki Smiled at her daughter and Son in law, 'they really are a perfect couple'

Hi People I want a vote…who thinks Naraku is hot? I DO! Same with sesshy though sesshy is way hotter


	8. How Can this be

A quest for ones heart

Chapter 8

How can this be?

Disclaimer; I don't own Inuyasha By damn I'll own Sesshomaru!

CelestialDragon219  
2006-02-04  
ch 11, reply Great story. Please update soon rokosho-13  
2006-01-27  
ch 11, reply This was a really good chapter! plz update soon. I'm really confused though...o.O oh well I"m sure the next chapter will clear that up. by the way. Squee...I squeek when I'm excited. So that was a good sign. lol sarah h  
2006-01-26  
ch 11, anon. loved it plz cont and U ROCK!plz make chap longer SpazMatick  
2006-01-25  
ch 11, reply i like it a lot but will she still love inu if he comes back yo life? was my main question and sess is going to get mad at her for it ohh you created more questions in my mind which i guess means youll have to keep writing haha. anyways it is really good and i hope you keep writing a lot maybe a really long chapter next time well i can hope shadowhawk00  
2006-01-25  
ch 11, reply hey its a great stories so far cant wait till the next chapter hope you update soon bye bye for now :p m2m231  
2006-01-25  
ch 11, reply This is very good have the next chapter soon plz:) kagomes pup  
2006-01-25  
ch 11, reply To short and beep purple . You have the same problem I do. You need to go back and look again. Dark Emotionless Angel  
2006-01-25  
ch 11, reply Awesome chap.Thanks!I think my name is cool too...but,no.I'm not a Dark Emotionless Angel.Dark?No...only when angered.Emotionless?No.I have a LOT of emotions...(most of them I hate since they get me into trouble)Angel?HARDLY!More like devil...but I just picked that cuz it sounds cool.Update soon please!  
Ja ne.  
Dark Emotionless Angel(cough)Devil...(cough) xolovexinuyasha  
2006-01-25  
ch 11, reply i think its great...thanx for reccomending me...maybe now ill get some more reviews lol ok well ttyl?

ja--amaya

ps- ill show u some pics of kakashi and roy so u can see what they look like... Wretched-Cursed  
2006-01-25  
ch 11, reply can you please make the chapters a little longer  
please if it's not that much trouble..AWESOME chapter  
none the less so please update! until next time!  
-Wretch ancient-relic  
2006-01-25  
ch 11, reply Yay! Another one to make me smile! I wonder what will happen next. Please don't keep me waiting for too long, okay?

BTW, that was really good.Kagome Opened her eyes and went to get up as her alarm clock rang in her ear, but she was stopped by I strong arm around her waist and a warning growl to stay put. Kagome sighed but had an evil idea, she took Sesshomaru's hand in her own and brought it to her mouth, taking one finger into her mouth, and being mind full of his claws she ran her tongue over it. Kagome now knew Sesshomaru was awake as she felt his other hand on her butt.

"Ah Sesshomaru" Kagome said as she arched her back trying to get away

"Yes Koi?" he purred in her ear

"No Touché" Kagome said and felt him squeeze before he moved his hand to her abdomen, Kagome sighed in relief.

"What's wrong?" Sesshomaru asked

"You groping me" Kagome said and Sesshomaru chuckled as his hand moved to cup her breast

"Are you saying you don't like it?" Sesshomaru asked as she arched her back into his hand.

"I…never…" Kagome couldn't finish her sentence, and heard Sesshomaru chuckle. Thankfully Sesshomaru's fun was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Sis, Mum says you gotta get up" Came Souta's voice came thought the door

"Thanks Souta" Kagome called and was really thankful to him; she had no time for Sesshomaru's games.

"No time for my games Koi?" Sesshomaru said in a husky voice

"Hu, how?" Kagome tried but failed

"I can read your mind love" he said and brushed his lips over her neck.

"Hurry Kagome you'll be late for school" Suki called from down the stairs. Kagome jumped to her feet some how getting away from Sesshomaru's hold. She grabbed a fresh school uniform and rushed into her bathroom. She quickly shaved her legs and had a shower; she put on her uniform and was out in ten minutes, to see Sesshomaru sitting on the bed.

"Here Sesshomaru I'll show you how to use the shower" Kagome said and grabbed his hand. Sesshomaru watched her demonstrate how to turn on the shower and turn it off. She then left the room and Sesshomaru shed his pajamas that used to be Kagome's dads. They looked rather big on Sesshomaru for it seemed Kagome's dad had broader shoulders then himself. Sesshomaru sighed as the warm water hit his body. He scrubbed himself down and stepped from the shower before he turned off the water. Sesshomaru dried himself and put on the newly washed uniform he had got for 'school'. He walked out of the room to see Kagome run out and down the hall. Sesshomaru shook his head and followed her at a slower pace.

"Kagome slow down, or you'll choke" Suki said as Sesshomaru entered the kitchen. Kagome was trying to eat a piece of toast as she put our homework in her bag. Kagome went to run past Sesshomaru but he grabbed her around the waist.

"Kagome calm down" Sesshomaru said

"I just don't want you to be late on your second day" Kagome said

"What do we need" Sesshomaru asked

"My pencil case, my math's book and your bag" Kagome said and Sesshomaru was gone. She blinked and suddenly he was sitting at the table.

"I wish I could do that" Kagome sighed

"You will be able to when we mate" Sesshomaru said as he checked his bag for his books. Kagome walked over to him and smiled

"Well that's an upside for our mating" she teased and Sesshomaru growled, he grabbed Kagome around the waist and pulled her to his lap.

"Not the only upside I hope" He said and Kagome couldn't help but tease him

"Ummm…Yep" She said and immediately regretted it as hurt flashed in his eyes and his once firm grip on her loosened

"Oh Sesshomaru I was only kidding" she said and kissed him to confirm it. Sesshomaru tried to reject the kiss, what she said had hurt but his refusal didn't last long.

"Eww" Came Souta's voice from the doorway and Kagome pulled back reluctantly. She turned to Souta who had a disgusted look on his face.

"Grosse, wait aren't you two late?" Souta said and Kagome's eyes widened

"Eeek" Kagome squeaked and jumped of Sesshomaru's lap.

"I am sorry Sessho but can I apologize fully, later. We need to go" Kagome said

"Alright" Sesshomaru said a little frostier then intended. Kagome was really worried she had really hurt Sesshomaru _he knew I was joking…right?_ She was a little less worried when Sesshomaru put his arm around his waist, although he wasn't doing it for the reason she thought. Sesshomaru threw her over his shoulder and sped off. Sesshomaru had his hand on her butt to 'stop her skirt flying up'.

"No Sesshomaru don't" Kagome said but he didn't stop

"We only have two minutes to get there" Sesshomaru replied and Kagome started to cheer him on

"Hurry Sesshy hurry" Kagome Chanted and suddenly he stopped

"Kagome!" her friends exclaimed

"What are you doing?" Eri asked accusingly. Kagome blushed bright red

"Sesshy you can put me down" Kagome said

"Pay Back" Sesshomaru said; well he wasn't mad at her at least

"Come ladies we have gym" Sesshomaru said heading towards toward the gym with Kagome still over his shoulder and his hand on her backside. Eri, Yuka and Ayume all walked behind the two and watched Kagome kick and scream.

"Put me down Sesshomaru!" Kagome yelled and hit his back, sure she had a good view of his lovely butt, but she always had that and not at her own expense.

"I am simply helping my sick fiancé to her class" He said calmly only making her angrier. To Sesshomaru she looked ever so tempting when she was angry, and it was the easiest emotion to have her show.

"Kagome is he bothering you?" came Hojo's voice and Kagome started to blush again _this can't get any worse_ it could and would. Kagome felt something furry moving up her leg to her thigh, Sesshomaru had decided to punish her for what she did this morning and since no one could see his tail he didn't have to make and noticeable moves

"Ok, Ok Sesshomaru I'm sorry for what I said this morning" Kagome said

"Wait Kagome you live with him too?" Hojo asked

"Of course, someone has to take care of her" Sesshomaru said and patted her butt

"Sesshomaru! How many times do I have to tell you not to touch my butt, you're as bad as the monk" Kagome screeched and saw Sesshomaru flinch.  
"I am no where near as bad as Miroku" Sesshomaru said finally looking at her.

"NO BUT YOUR PRETTY DAMN CLOSE" She yelled and Sesshomaru flinched again "Now Put me down before I really do screech" Kagome threatened

"As my lady wishes" he said simply and put her on her feet.

"Your not with Inuyasha and Miroku now Sesshomaru! Grow up!" Kagome snapped and turned around and walked toward the gym.

_She's right, I have changed, and I need to be as I used to be? I can't rule an empire like this, and I have to be how I was_

Sesshomaru decided, he couldn't rule like this, he couldn't, but could he be cold to Kagome?

Sorry for the lousy chapter but I decided to make this shorter so I could update.

Losa love

CJ RINI

red  
Oh hands down Red hands down

mixedfic  
Oh thank you so much i hope ya liked the chapter

fluffy101  
He he No prob

kimsue  
It would be my honor, he he well hope ya like it

rockin-da-world-4eva  
ch 7, reply Hehe I wont tell, but nope its not inu and kiki, thanks for the pep talk, and no way is Naraku hotter then Sesshy, but he is pretty Friggen hot

red

Hehe I know he doesnt fit that desctiption

psycogirl234

ha ah I am not alone...thanks

SpazMatick  
Naraku is down right HOT, but sesshys is mine and unfortanly Naraku is fire fliy crystal tears my baby sis

Kags21  
Yay ya all love him too

VampirePrincess911  
Not prob, I like this story even if its a bit off subgect at the moment

xolovexinuyasha  
And I love ya for it, i will continue to recomend you

professionaldooropener

Oh thank you ans you are so Right SESSHY IS MONDOW HOTT, but naraku is Finnee

Crazy-Inuyasha-Sesshomaru-G...  
I'll try i really will

ancient-relic  
He he thanks a bundle, you are my new fave reviewer.

Lova ya all lots

CJ RINI


	9. The way he used to be

A quest for ones heart

Chapter 9

The way he used to be

* * *

**xolovexinuyasha**

Ya well humar is my thing, i would and do readily humiliate myself to make my friends laugh, oh like one time my friend had to us the bathroom and i was being a idiot and as some hot guys went past in a swish car i pointed at her and Screamed "She has to Pee" In a really weird voice. i couldnt stop laughing,

TTYL

Lova ya

**ancient-relic**  
Perverted hey, well yea, what did you expect, it is way easyer to make him perverted than to make him cold

Lova ya

**Crazy-Inuyasha-Sesshomaru-G...**  
Oka just coz ya all like it

Lova ya

**Hikaritenshi2000**  
hehe thanks I like it toooo

Lova ya

**shadowhawk00  
**hey! another great chappie update soon if you can..bye for now :p

**sesshomaru's queen**

Chill girl, i dont mind...Ok Well Queenie i love the name and i will update soon

Lova ya

**Sesshie's princess Kagome**

Hehe i have no idea what you mean

ps:Naraku so is hot but Thats my sisters man so i get sesshy

Lova ya

**Badgrl74**

No prob girl i love to write

Love ya

**Kagome21**

Oops i wasnt sure, it was so intence i was just counting it as a lemon to be safe...sorry

Love ya

**Sesshie's princess Kagome  
**Hehe i'm glad ya like it, happy reading

Love ya

**Psycogirl124  
**Ok welll thanks,

Ta ta

Love ya

**Darkness living in Hope**  
I will

**professionaldooropener  
**Haha your back! thanks!

Love ya

**Sesshomaru's soulmate  
**Oh my god GIRL! I WAS TOTALY GONNA BE THAT SCREEN NAME WHEN I STARTED HERE! But it was taken Pouts

Love ya none the less

**VampirePrincess911  
**Agurato

**Sesshomaru's soulmate  
**Sorry i really am

**Sesshomaru's soulmate  
**I'm glad you think so coz i thought i was doing a shit job!

**SpazMatick  
**I would say we could share him but that soundsunbeleavibly Kinkyand i have never been good at sharing Shrugs

Lova ya

Disclaimer; I don't own Inuyasha By damn I'll own Sesshomaru!

Ayume rushed after Kagome,

"Kagome wait!" Ayume called, Kagome sighed and stopped

"What?" Kagome asked and Ayume stopped before her

"What was that about?" Ayume asked

"He's just being a pain in the butt" Kagome said

"Yea and you accused him of being as bad as Miroku, sweetie there is no on as bad a Miroku" Ayume said having being Kagome's only future friend to know about her feudal era friends.

"Ok that was harsh but he is getting really weird, hang on a sec" Kagome pulled Ayume into an empty bathroom so they could talk.

"Listen I'm in heat and when he can smell it he acts weird but I have a scent conceal on" Kagome said sitting on the bench.

"Kagome, Sesshomaru used to be cold as ice, you should be happy he shows his emotions" Ayume said

"Your right, but I know we will get thought this, we will have a son as the histories said" Kagome said

"No sweetie, you were going to have a son because you were in love, if you stay angry at each other the histories will change" Ayume said

"Oh god, I have to talk to Sesshomaru" Kagome said and rushed out of the bathroom toward the gym. Kagome stopped as she saw Sesshomaru outside sitting under a tree. She quickly ran outside and fell to her knees before Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru I'm so sorry please forgive me, I didn't mean anything I said today, I'm just moody because of my heat, Please forgive me I'm sorry" Kagome said in tears by the end, she looked down as he didn't answer right away.

Tears fell onto her skirt and Sesshomaru watched her,

'Can I be cold to her, I love her' I put my fore finger under her chin and made her face me,

"You are forgiven" I said emotionlessly, and saw the hurt in her eyes; I simply got up and walked away.

Kagome brought her knees to her chest and put her face in her knees, she started to cry, _the only good thing in my life and I changed him _Kagome felt a hand on her shoulder and she looked up, it wasn't her Sesshomaru, but…

"Hojo" Kagome whispered confused

"What did he do?" Hojo asked accusingly

"Nothing Hojo just go, I want to be alone" Kagome said fresh tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Not until you tell me what happened" Hojo said. In a flash of silver and green (uniform) Hojo was being held two feet in the air by Sesshomaru

"Do not make the mistake to touch what belongs to this Sesshomaru" Sesshomaru warned tightening his hold on Hojo's neck (A/N Die Hojo Die) Kagome was reassured they were still going to be mates but she had to deal with the situation at hand.

"No Sesshomaru don't kill him" she got up and held onto his arm "He's just being protective, like you when I'm around Inuyasha" Kagome continued begging him with her eyes. She could still see the emotions in his eyes and he was mad Hojo had touched her but he wasn't ready to do something that she didn't want. Sesshomaru dropped Hojo and he fell to the floor on his butt,

"Get out of my sight" Sesshomaru Growled and Hojo scrambled away not willing to try his patents. Kagome sighed in relief she looked over at Sesshomaru to see him watching her, Kagome was surprised that she blushed.

Sesshomaru watched Kagome go red, _she looks so adorable when she blushes, What am I doing I can act cold around other people but not when none of these people know I own an empire, I can be loving to her when we are here…right?_

Sesshomaru grabbed with one arm her waist and pulled her flash against him, Kagome blushed brighter but smiled as well.

"I'm sorry" Sesshomaru whispered

"You are forgiven" Kagome whispered back and Sesshomaru covered her lips with his own, in a passion filled kiss, Kagome moaned lightly and opened her mouth to him and he deepened the kiss.

Ayume stood not too far away her very exact history book in her hands, she smiled at the couple, and she flipped open her history book to Sesshomaru's and Kagome's page, some of the word had changed. They had already altered the history, one thing Ayume noticed straight away was Kagome was in the picture with Sesshomaru, her name was mentioned and she was also in a demon form with Sesshomaru's. One more think she noticed, they weren't going to have a son anymore, but a _daughter_. Ayume Gasped as she watched the words move around and change

**_The Demon lord and Lady of the west lands, were the notorious Sesshomaru, he never showed emotions before he met his mate, he remained cold to people he didn't like. Was always warm to his Mate and adopted Children Rin Taishou And Shippo Taishou. The Taishou Name has been known through the ages from Baguraut Taishou the first ruler of the west lands to the young Meoma (Me-o-ma) the first blood child of Sesshomaru and his lovely mate. This child never lived on to rule the west lands for her and The Taishou family disappeared from history when this child was only 10. No one knows the meaning of this but the Sesshomaru's younger brother Inuyasha had a pup, Tantarte (Kagome's old pup) was Inuyasha's one and only son before he was slaughtered by his own brother._**

Ayume reread the paragraph three times, I better tell Kagome. Ayume looked up to see Kagome still in Sesshomaru's hold and they were talking in a light whisper.

"Kagome you have to see this" Ayume said and glanced down at the book to see a blank page, with five words printed on it **_they can't know their future._** Ayume sighed

"Never mind I have to get to class" Ayume called instead

"Oh ok" Kagome said then realized they were late for gym.

"Sesshy we gotta go" Kagome said about to start running

"I know a faster way" Sesshomaru said with a sly grin

"Ne, wait no!" Kagome said but this time he picked her up bridal style and ran to the gym.

They stopped just outside the gym and Sesshomaru put Kagome down before opening the gym door for her. Kagome smiled and walked into the gym before Sesshomaru followed, letting the door swing shut. All eyes turned to them and Kagome blushed

"Miss Higurashi, Mr. Sesshomaru why are you late" Mr. Katkry (Cat-Kreay) asked

"I needed to speak with her" Sesshomaru said

"very well go change and go do our laps of the court" Mr. K said and We walked off towards the changing room

"That's the guys changing room you will find some gym clothes in there, ok?" Kagome said pointing to the other door

"Okay" Sesshomaru said giving her a peck on the lips and walked through the door. Kagome sighed she was so relieved Sesshomaru wasn't angry at her and she was almost convinced he had reverted back to being cold because she yelled at him. She went into the changing room with a smiled on her face

Kagome stepped out of the changing room wearing a nice black leotard and a baggy white jumper; she was still wearing her shoes and socks. She looked around and saw Sesshomaru not far away with some girls flocking around him, he was wearing a black tee that showed his muscles and perfect abs, he was also wearing a pair of baggy sweats that looked kind of like his usual Hakamo, he was also still wearing his school shoes. Sesshomaru smiled at Kagome and she heard all the girls sigh dreamily.

"Excuse me Ladies" Sesshomaru said pushing out of the ring of girls, he walked over to Kagome running his eyes over her length, Kagome shivered as he came closer. Kagome smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist and smiled at her fondly,

"You look great" Sesshomaru said and gave her a squeeze

"Thanks, so do you" she said back, slightly embarrassed that the entire student body's eyes were on them. "Shall we do our laps of the court?" Kagome asked

"Sure" Sesshomaru said

Kagome wasn't sure how it happened but at some point Kagome and Sesshomaru got into a competition for who could move faster while still jogging. though Kagome soon got bored of this competition

"Sesshomaru wait" Kagome said putting her hand on his arm, she looked back at the rest of her class that they had left in the dust quite a while ago.

"Yea" Sesshomaru asked and glanced at the already puffing class, Kagome had a fun idea since she wasn't even tired,

"Cant catch me" She called and started to run from him, Sesshomaru smirked and decided to give her a run for her money but he stayed at human speed to make it farer. The entire class was thinking the same thing 'How could they possibly have that much energy'. Kagome giggled she knew Sesshomaru could catch her at any time but that just excited her more. Sesshomaru continued to chase her around not even getting tired but had wanted to use up her energy for now.

Sesshomaru decided to end it and pounced on her, flipping them over to stop her getting hurt but quickly flipping them again so she was pinned beneath him.

"I caught you, what do I win" Sesshomaru asked and Kagome giggled

"Let me up and I'll give it to you" Kagome said and Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow but got off her, she got up and started to run again.

"Double or nothing Sessho" Kagome called and heard Sesshomaru chuckle, she was also in his hold within seconds. Sesshomaru's left arm was wrapped around her waist and his right hand was holding her hands so she couldn't escape.

"Ok your prize is me" she giggled

"Hmm I already have you, is there another prize?" Sesshomaru teased

"Fine you get a night with me, I'll do anything" she said and knew that had sparked his interest

"Better, we should play this game more often" Sesshomaru said and she hit his chest playfully

"Hu pervert" Kagome said

"Your Pervert" He said and gave her a kiss, Kagome blushed as cheers came from the crowd of their class.

"Oh god" Kagome said hiding her face in his chest,

"Congratulations Kagome he's a hottie" Some of the girls said

"Well done Sesshomaru, she's a fiery one" A couple of the guys said making Kagome a little redder, Sesshomaru chuckled at the praises.

"A lot more often" Sesshomaru whispered in her ear. Kagome groaned as she looked up at him,  
"Alright Class that's all for today, Sesshomaru I need to speak to you" Mr. K said and walked over to them Kagome still being in his arms. Mr. K looked at Kagome and she smiled and removed herself from Sesshomaru's hold.

"I'll be over there" Kagome said pointing to were her friends where talking

"Okay" Sesshomaru said and watched her walk away.

"Sesshomaru" Mr. K said getting his attention again "You are a very fast runner" Mr. K started

"Only when there is a good prize" Sesshomaru said looking back at Kagome who was blushing as he friends interrogated her. Sesshomaru chuckled and Mr. K cleared his throat.

"Yes, well, I wanted to ask if you wound like to join the track team" Mr. K said uncomfortable with Sesshomaru's reply

"Cant, I already graduated, I'm only here to keep Kagome safe, that and her mum doesn't trust me in her house alone" Sesshomaru chuckled

"Oh well that's a shame" Mr. K said disappointed

"Well My lady awaits" Sesshomaru said dramatically and walked off towards Kagome and the other girls. Sesshomaru put his arm around her waist but it was a little to low to still be counted as her waist. She moved his hand back up to her hip and glared at Sesshomaru who smiled lovingly at her, making her blush. The other girls saw the exchange and awww'ed. Kagome sighed and they headed towards the changing room and there next class.

"What have you two got next?" Eri asked

"SOSE" Kagome said it being her favorite subject (Hehe Mine too)

"Oh we have IT, so we'll see you later" Eri said being when they started the year Kagome wasn't there to pick her timetable so she got a different one to her friends.

Kagome glanced around the class room as they entered and found two seats to sit at; unfortunately Kagome was sitting next to Hojo.

"Hi Hojo" Kagome said and put her bag down beside her feet.

"Hi Kagome" Hojo said worried, he knew Sesshomaru had a temper and was even more worried that Sesshomaru may bad handle Kagome. He glanced at Sesshomaru then around the room. All the girls in the room were watching Sesshomaru with dreamy eyes, Sesshomaru was getting weirded out by this.

"Kagome, why are they staring?" Sesshomaru asked leaning over to her, Kagome glanced around the room glaring at the girls and looked back at Sesshomaru with a smiled

"Because you're hot" Kagome said in a knowing voice

"So are you" Sesshomaru replied plucking her from her chair and sitting her on his lap. Kagome giggled unbeknown that all the girls in the room were glaring at her.

They finished all their studies for the day, it only being half a day because they had Final exams. They headed home, Kagome collapsed onto the couch.

"I hate Final exams" Kagome mumbled into the cushion her face was buried in. She heard Sesshomaru chuckle and Sesshomaru sat on the other end of the couch. Kagome looked up and glared at him, he smiled at her and she gave up.

"Forget it I'm to tired" Kagome said. Sesshomaru moved down the couch to her and lifter her head on the cushion and rested it on his lap. Kagome sighed contently; she closed her eyes and drifted into sleep.

Kagome woke only an hour later to see Sesshomaru watching the TV, Monty Python the meaning of life, Kagome gave the TV a weird look and then looked up at Sesshomaru to see he was really asleep. She looked at him accusingly, he might have been faking it, but then again why would he. Kagome grew aroused at the thought of what Sesshomaru would get her to do tonight; suddenly Sesshomaru's eyes shot open and he looked down at Kagome. She smiled at him (She only conceals the scent that drives him insane) he watched her suspiciously as she got onto her hands and knees and threw the cushion off his lap. Kagome straddled his waist and held onto his shirt.

"Your every wish is my command" Kagome whispered sensually, she heard a small groan from Sesshomaru as his body reacted accordingly, Kagome didn't help his problem as she ground her hip against his. Sesshomaru groaned again feeling her hot core through all the layers of clothing. Her panties soaked in her own wetness. Sesshomaru grabbed her hips to stop her movement

"Kagome no, if you keep doing this I cant stop myself from taking you" Sesshomaru said

"But you won me" Kagome said and once again his body reacted to her words "Don't you like you prize?" Kagome continued

"No, I like it…I like it a lot" Sesshomaru said running his eyes down her perfect body "But I thought you wanted to wait till we return to the castle" Sesshomaru said,

"I did only because I was afraid to bring a pup into our conflict, but now we have condoms" Kagome said and Sesshomaru was confused _what are these condoms and how do they stop me impregnating her? _By Sesshomaru's confused look Kagome explained

"It's a rubber thing you put over your Cock to stop your seed getting into me" Kagome explained and Sesshomaru was shocked she didn't even flinch as swore. Sesshomaru also remembered some females they will want pleasure in their time of heat and would also want to pleasure the Male. Sesshomaru's bulging problem was becoming quite painful and Kagome sitting on him like this wasn't helping him one bit.

Kagome smiled at Sesshomaru pleadingly, she was tense and needed him, the only thing that worried her, was Inuyasha would be able to smell the change in her scent and he would be repulsed that they had done it at her mum's house, but she didn't care.

Kagome ground her hips against his as his hold on her hips loosened. She hears Sesshomaru groan and she smiled as he held her hips as he returned the gesture. Kagome moaned and rocked her hips with his.

**Knock Knock**

The pair froze; Kagome knew they could come back to this later but damn it she wanted it now. Kagome glanced at Sesshomaru then got off him.

Kagome walked to the door, she opened it and saw her friends, Eri, Yuka and Ayume.

"Hi guys, come in" Kagome paused as hear the upstairs shower turn on "Sesshomaru is just in the shower" Kagome finished and her friend followed her to the lounge. Kagome sat down were Sesshomaru had previously been.

"What are you two gonna do this afternoon?" Yuka asked

"I don't know, probably watch some movies" Kagome said in thought but had no intention of watching a movie

"That's Boring, oh come to the mall with us, we can shop for your wedding night" Eri said making Kagome blush

"We haven't even set a date" Kagome said surprised "and besides we will be getting married In America with his family" Kagome lied

"Well you can never be too prepared, we can go to Victoria secretes and you can try on some stuff for Sesshomaru" Kagome groaned and heard the shower turn off upstairs, Kagome hesitated, she new Sesshomaru would like it but she didn't want to push his control.

She heard Sesshomaru on the stairs, when he came into view she gasped. He looked HOT, he was wearing some jeans her mum had got him they weren't to tight that they seemed gay but not so baggy that they hung off his hips, they looked perfect on him, he also wear a black dress shirt that he hadn't bothered to button up. Kagome's arousal level increased by ten folds, she saw Sesshomaru smirk, he knew what he was doing to her and he loved it. _Jerk _Kagome thought but knew it would be better not to tempt him so she masked her scent completely. Sesshomaru smiled and turned to her drooling friends.

"Good afternoon Ladies" Sesshomaru said and all three girls thought the same thing,_ Kagome is so lucky._ Kagome thought so too…

Sorry for the cliffy I just got bored of writing this story for now so I leave it there, I'll update as soon as I can

Up next Naughty little Miko

Losa love

CJ RINI


	10. Naughty little Miko

A quest for ones heart

Chapter 10

Naughty little Miko

Disclaimer; I don't own Inuyasha By damn I'll own Sesshomaru!

This Chapter is really Sexy But they still haven't mated

* * *

Rikku-Tasuki  
Oh your story was soooooooooooooooo sweet well done and really well writen, youshould be very proud 

A Lost Child From Heaven  
lol sorry about that

m2m231  
Lol Ok

xolovexinuyasha  
Lol Lucky you girl

ancient-relic  
Lol thanks girl i appresiat it

shadowhawk00  
Lol sure thing...well as soon as posible

Kagome21  
Ummm i think i'm working toward that

DarkDeSkull  
Agurato

FluffyLover7  
Oh thank you so much

WTG Sesshie's princess Kagome

Ummm Well... ya seee...ummm...NO! lol i didnt really think about that i guess its becuse Kikyo is with inuyasha and sesshomaru is with Kagome that they get along lol

professionaldooropener 

Lol i know i would be puddy around that hot sexy beast

Hikaritenshi2000 

Lol Sure thing

Badgrl74 

Hmmmm good question...of which i have no answer

Dai 

Sure ill do a vote

Crazy-Inuyasha-Sesshomaru-G... 

OH THANK YOU

YumiDarkness  
lol could you elaborate 

A/N Well I dont want to keep you but if you want to read some really great storys then please Go to xolovexinuyasha profile and Check out her storys they are fantastic. lol, or go to KawaiixKesshou she has some really great storys too. lol Play my friends a visit i know they would love to hear from you! love ya's and on with the story

Kagome and Sesshomaru were walking to the mall with Kagome's friends. Kagome hadn't told Sesshomaru what they were going to do at the mall only that he would like it. Kagome had gotten changed into a minni skirt that was pink and a black halter neck top. Sesshomaru had his arm around her waist and she had her hand in his back pocket.

"Hurry up guys we don't want to be late" Yuka Called

"Late for what?" Kagome asked

"The sale Victoria secrets is having, HALF PRICE" Yuka chimed and Kagome's eyes started to shine

"OHH we have to hurry" Kagome said and they started to run as they saw the mall come into view. Sesshomaru continued to walk and watched the girls running away. Kagome stopped at the mall entrance when she notices Sesshy wasn't there, she turned to call him when suddenly he was holding the mall door open for the girls.

"Smart ass" Kagome muttered as she walked past him and he followed her. Sesshomaru's arm found her waist again as they walked, they headed to Victoria secrets. Sesshomaru stopped and looked at the sign **_Victoria secrets lingerie shop _**Sesshomaru smirked, lingerie hey, he looked over at Kagome who blushed as she notice he had read the sign

Sesshomaru walked over to her trying to keep his cool, but the thought of her in nothing but her lingerie was far too exciting.

"When we get home there will be hell to pay" Sesshomaru whispered in her ear as he held her from behind.

"Oh and why is that" Kagome asked as she looked thought the hangers

"Begging me to ravish you then leaving me unfulfilled" Sesshomaru growled in her ear making her shiver. Kagome felt something hard against her butt and knew how serious he was. Kagome gasped but didn't move away,

"Kagome" Eri called as she came over with her other friends with stuff to try on. Kagome groaned and walked to meet her friends as Sesshomaru got rid of his problem. Kagome was shoved into the changing room with 5 items of clothing so she started to try them on. First she put on a see through black short nightie that you could see her bra and panties threw. Kagome blushed at the thought of the who store seeing her like this, _Why am I blushing I was about to make passionate love with Sesshomaru before my friends came _Kagome took a deep breath and opened the door, her friend gasped and she saw Sesshomaru's eyes widen, she smirked and did a spin.

"I think he likes it" Ayume said as she heard Sesshomaru groan Kagome giggled and walked back into the changing room. She came out in a lacy top that wasn't see through and a short skirt that looked like a two pieces of see though fabric, one the front and one on the back. Kagome walked out a little more confidently, enjoying Sesshomaru's teasing session.

Sesshomaru groaned again as he watched her breast bounce as she walked, Kagome giggled heightening the movement. Kagome saw Sesshomaru's face as he tried to keep control. Kagome got worried, he was having a hard time,

"Maybe this isn't a good idea" Kagome said knowing if he lost control he would be a fuck head

"Why Kagome" Ayume asked knowing the situation Sesshomaru was in

"I'm…feeling…Dizzy" Kagome said and fainted, well she put up a charm to make it look like she fainted. Sesshomaru caught her before she hit the floor.

"Kagome!" her friend exclaimed Ayume playing along

"She'll be fine Ladies she just need rest, can someone play for her outfits?" Sesshomaru asked and her friends took the tags from what she was wearing and got the other clothes and charged them on Kagome's card.

"Naughty little Miko" Sesshomaru whispered in her ear

"I'll get way naughtier when we get home" Kagome whispered

"Ready to go Sesshomaru?" Yuka asked and Sesshomaru nodded, he slipped of his shirt and raped her in it so as not to embarrass her any more today, that and no male can see her but him. Sesshomaru stood up and walked from the place. Kagome's friends were drooling over how hot he looked without a shirt

"Kagome is so lucky" Eri and Yuka said but Ayume was following Sesshomaru

"You want me to keep the girls here for you two?" Ayume asked and Sesshomaru nodded

"Ok see ya tomorrow" Ayume said and ran back to her friends.

Sesshomaru ran home and into the house, up the stairs and to Kagome's room, he locked the door and dropped her giggling form on the bed. Kagome slipped out of his shirt and threw it aside before laying back on the bed. She looked stunning, and just the thought of what she was letting him do made him groan.

Kagome opened her arms and he laid over her,

"Kagome" Sesshomaru whispered

"Yes" Kagome asked almost breathlessly

"Are you sure?" Sesshomaru asked

"Yes, I want this" Kagome said glancing to see the condom she left beside her bed was still there, confirmed.

"In that case" Sesshomaru said and kissed her, running his tongue over her lips and she moaned opening her mouth to him. Sesshomaru ran his hands down the side of her body.

LIMES  
Kagome arched her back as his hands found her mounds. His lips left hers and ran down her pale neck, Kagome moaned again as he licked her pulse point. Sesshomaru groaned as Kagome lifted her body to his. Sesshomaru cursed the clothing they were wearing and removed her top, ah his naughty vixen wasn't wearing a bra.

Sesshomaru took one of her breast into his mouth, sucking and nipping, making her moan in pleasure. Sesshomaru switched nipples and loved the whimper she made as he stopped with one nipple, but that turned into a moan as he popped the other into his mouth. Sesshomaru straddled her waist as he fondled with her.

"Ohhhhh" Kagome moaned and moved her hands over his back. Sesshomaru then came back up to kiss her, to Kagome's relief he let her do something to him. Kagome ran her hands over his perfect chest, and down his abs, she was about to reach into his pants when she heard a door slam.

"KAOME ARE YOU HERE" Her grandpa's voice echoed as he came in from the shop, Sesshomaru buried his face in her mounds to enjoy it a second more before he sighed and got up. His erection becoming painful now, He looked down at his waiting beauty before he gave her a loving kiss. Kagome lifted her body slightly as he pulled away, almost begging him to come back to her, and he wished he could. He smiled lightly

"We will have to wait till they are asleep" Sesshomaru whispered and Kagome nodded silently. She sat up and watched Sesshomaru go into her bathroom to have another shower, Kagome smiled at what she could do to him. Kagome stood up covering her breast with her arm as she walked into the bathroom just in time to see Sesshomaru step into the cold shower. Kagome slipped from the last of her clothing and grabbed a cloth and stepped into the cold water, she gasped as her nipples erected painfully. She looked at Sesshomaru and she turned on the hot water till it was nice and warm. She turned to Sesshomaru to see him looking her up and down, she grabbed the soap and rubbed it against the flannel till it was soapy, and she pushed Sesshomaru back against the tiled wall and rubbed the cloth across his chest. She heard him growl and she smiled as she continued to scrub his chiseled chest. She got to his abs and received a warning growl from her Mate. Kagome smirked and washed lower all the while she crouched lower and lowed. Sesshomaru couldn't stop the groan he made as she washed around his hilt. He heard his vixen giggle as she continued to tease him.

Sesshomaru felt hot breaths on his members and looked down to see Kagome unbelievably close to him, her hot breaths making him painfully hard. Her small hand grasped his large member, Sesshomaru gasped as she ran her hand over it. Suddenly he felt her lips over him and he groaned.

Kagome sucked hard on his massive member, I could hardly fit it all in, but I started to massage his balls to make up for it. Sesshomaru was leaning in the wall for support as his mate serviced him. Kagome bit him lightly and he groaned again as he felt his release coming. He shot his cum into Kagome's mouth and she swallowed it all. She stood up and smiled at the happy Sesshomaru

"You taste good" Kagome said in a husky, sexy voice and Sesshomaru pushed her back to the wall he was previously leaning on

"Let see if you taste just as good" Sesshomaru said with a mischiefess look and kissed down her body. He was on his knees before her; he put one of her legs over his shoulder for better access. Sesshomaru purred as he heard Kagome whimper in anticipation, Sesshomaru blew hot breaths on her core in the same teasing fashion as she had done. Kagome whimpered and pushed her hips closer to him only to have him pin them to the wall.

"Be a good Bitch" Sesshomaru whispered and Kagome was about to complain about the name but instead moaned as he buried his nose in her curls, he breathed in deep. Then his tongue entered her. He stroked her clit as her hips tried to buck but she was still pinned. Kagome moaned and whimpered as he continued to pleasure her. Kagome felt her release coming what she had been waiting for, her body shook and her walls clamped around Sesshomaru's tongue as he continued to plunge into her. Kagome bit her tongue to stop herself calling his name, but he didn't stop at one time.

Sesshomaru got his first taste of his mate and he was hooked she was so sweet but slightly spicy too, Sesshomaru couldn't get enough. He made her peak twice more before there was a knock on the door. They froze

"Kagome don't use all the hot water, please get out of the shower" Her grandpa called

"Sorry Grandpa" Kagome called in a surprisingly calm voice seeing as she had been peaked three times already, and the night was young. Kagome turned off the shower

"Thank you Kagome" Grandpa called

"S'ok" Kagome called back and went to move but got a light warning growl from her mate

"What?" Kagome asked as she heard her grandpa walking down the stairs

"I won you" He said simply and his tongue plunged into her again as he brought her to another peak.

"Hai you won me but if you keep making me peak I will pass out" Kagome gasped for air,

"But your so addictive" Sesshomaru said hardly stopping

"Please Sessho I need a break" Kagome whimpered as she tried to keep quiet, Sesshomaru peaked her one last time and lapped up her cunt before he stood up and pulled her close knowing she was aroused, she also felt his already hard member against her tummy. Kagome slid her hand back down his chest and to his once again erect member.

"Want a hand" Kagome whispered and heard Sesshomaru whine as she took hold of him again.

Sorry but they wont have sex for a little while now so be patent

Lol i need a vote for where and when they do the major lemon sceen

Condom? no condom?

Feural era? future?

Position lol just kidding i'll come up with that

Outside? inside? Fast? Slow?

Tell me please!

Losa love

CJ Rini


	11. Authers Note DONT KILL ME!

Thanks to all reviewers! Love ya's

Hey People I was Just wondering if a few of you would like to get a sneak peak of the lemons?  
Well heres the thing, i dont know what to do, Future with condom and Slow, Fuedal without Condom and fast, Or Future with Condom but fast? Now i think i will type three different lemons and give each reivewer (If you want) a copy of each and have them vote whichever gets the most votes will be victorious. please put your Email in the review if you want to part of the voting team, please make sure that the Email has spaces becuse fanfic doesnt except Links. kk?

Love you's all and Please dont stop reviewsing or voting,

CJ RINI


	12. No Skool

A quest for ones heart

Chapter 11

No Skool

Disclaimer; I don't own Inuyasha, I do own Inu and Sesshy my beautiful Tiger demon hair balls of cats. Lol

Kagome was lying on her bed later that night; Sesshomaru was playing a video game with Souta. Souta would be going to sleep soon so Kagome would have her Sesshomaru back.

Ten minutes later Souta ran into my room and gave her a hug

"Goodnight sis" Souta said "Are you going to marry Sesshomaru?" he continued

"Yes, Why?" Kagome asked

"I just wanted to know, he's been playing video with me and now he's helping mum fold the clothing, and he's listening to grandpa's stories and he showed him how to make working sutras" Souta said in one breath "Every one loves him" Kagome smiled

"I do to" Kagome said and hugged Souta again, "Off to bed" Souta ran off.

Something caught Kagome's eye in the corner, a bag? It said Victoria secrets on the side. Kagome walked over to it and looked inside. **_Lingerie_**, great Sesshomaru bought all those revealing outfits,

"Yes I did love" came Sesshomaru's voice from behind her and she felt an arm go around her chest and pull her to her feet.

"Guess who" Sesshomaru said in a sexy voice

"Hojo" Kagome said just to spite him; she heard a growl and giggled

"I know its you Sesshomaru, no one has your sexy voice, or you talented hands, and besides Hojo is such a goodie two shoes that he wouldn't be squeezing my breast right now" Which was exactly what Sesshomaru was doing, his hot breath on her ear made her shiver and push herself back into his chest.

"I heard you were interacting with my family" Kagome whispered as he yanked her nipple.

"Yes I was" Sesshomaru said as Kagome hummed in pleasure, "Now I will interact with you…as soon as your mother leaves" he continued and took a step back and Kagome had a chance to find her footing just before the door opened

"Goodnight you two, Grandpa would be up here to say goodnight but he is too tired to walk up the stairs" Kagome's mother said and Kagome smiled but glanced at Sesshomaru.

"Oh am I interrupting something?" Suki asked and Kagome shook her head

"No Sesshomaru was just telling me about helping you guys out" Kagome said

"Oh yes Jii-Chan has working sutras now" Suki giggled and gave Kagome a hug "Don't loose him" Kagome's mother said in her ear.

"I wont" Kagome said smiling "goodnight mum" She hugged her back. Suki then hugged Sesshomaru, it was hard seeing as he was so tall.

Suki then left the love birds to 'sleep'. Kagome smiled at Sesshomaru and noticed he was scenting the air.

"What?" she asked.

"You're not in heat anymore" he said and Kagome frowned, that's right she was only ever in heat for four or five days.

"No, I guess not, is that a problem?" Kagome asked and Sesshomaru smiled

"Yes, you are so selfishly keeping your sent hidden" he said lightly and walked towards her "It also mean we don't have to mate until we are ready" He said lightly in her ear

"Are you ok with that?" Kagome asked

"Peachy" he said smiling and kissed her lingeringly, Kagome returned the kiss.

An hour later they layer down to sleep, Kagome snuggled into Sesshomaru's chest and closed her eyes.

"I love you Sesshomaru" she said lightly

"I love you too Kagome" He kissed the top of her head and listened to her fall asleep. He wasn't tired so he thought._ What will happen if we do mate and she becomes pregnant? What if the lords decide they don't want her to be my mate? That's easy I would give up my post, right? Kagome is important to me and so are the pups I would never betray them. _Sesshomaru sighed b_ut I betrayed Inuyasha to be a lord, what makes me think that I won't do it again. _Sesshomaru growled he heard a crash from the well; he moved Kagome off him and went to the window. 'Silver' he thought.

"Inuyasha" he growled and opened the widow silently and jumped out to meet his brother.

"Sesshomaru" Inuyasha said

"Inuyasha" Sesshomaru replied

"You and Kagome need to come back through the well" Inuyasha said urgently

"Why little brother?" He asked

"No time, get Kagome and get back there" he said and ran back to the well. Sesshomaru sighed and nodded; he jumped back into Kagome's room and shook her shoulder.

"Kagome" he said lightly

"Mmmm, what?" she asked

"We have to go" he said

"Mmmkay let me get my homework" Kagome said sting up

"No, not to school, we needed to get back to my time" Sesshomaru said and now Kagome was awake.

"What? Why?" she asked

"Inuyasha just came here and told me to come back with you, its imprtant" Sesshomaru said pulling her out of bed

"Ok Sesshomaru, let me get our stuff" she rushed around the room getting there things and left a note for her mum on the fridge as they left thought the backdoor.

The walked towards the well house silently, Kagome bursting with question.

"Sesshomaru, did he say why?" Kagome asked her first question

"No he said there was no time to explain" Sesshomaru said slowly

"Seems fishy to me" Kagome said

"Fishy?" Sesshomaru asked quizzically

"Um, suspicious" Kagome said smiling

"Yes very suspicious" Sesshomaru said and picked her up and jumped into the well. And so there adventure begins.

Thanks Kimmi all your 'sarcasm' Was good insperation to keep writing

Love ya all

CJ RINI


	13. Very Important

You guys are all great and I love you all, but it's high time I updated before you all kill me. But I have a problem, I didn't write many notes on what will happen next in the stories and I cant remember! I need help figuring out what I will be writing. So I need your help, any suggestions will be greatly appreciated.

So lets go thought the list:

Life as a mute

Happy/Sad ending?

What would you like to happen next?

Drama between pairs? yes/no

A question for once heart

(Currently winging it, lots of help needed)

Happy/Sad ending?

What would you like to happen next?

Drama between pairs? yes/no

Shikon High

Happy/Sad ending?

What would you like to happen next?

Drama between pairs? yes/no

A hundred Lives I've lived

Happy/Sad ending?

What would you like to happen next?

Drama between pairs? yes/no

Get his memory Back soon?

A War? Yes/no

If Only he would Learn

Happy/Sad ending?

What would you like to happen next?

Drama between pairs? yes/no


	14. The Betrayer has sealed out Fate

A quest for ones heart

Chapter 12

The betrayer has sealed our Fate

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters in the series.

_Inuyasha jumped out of the well in his time, he sighed deeply as he looked around the night air. He saw Naraku standing not far away and clenched his hand tightly into a ball, his claws digging into his palm._

"_I did what you asked, now where is Kikyo?" he demanded with a raspy tone in his voice. _

_Naraku didn't say anything but motioned to the woman who came out of the forest and looked at Inuyasha with a smile on her face._

"_Inuyasha?" she said gently and Inuyasha ran to her quickly. _

"_Kikyo" he said and hugged her tightly to his form._

"_Oh… Inuyasha" she cooed in his ears, happy he had chosen her over Kagome._

_Sesshomaru landed soundlessly on the bottom of the well with Kagome in his arms. Kagome looked up at the stars over the well and that was something she didn't see in her time. It was truly beautiful._

_Sesshomaru jumped from the well and looked around for Inuyasha to find out what was going on, he saw Sango and Miroku tied up not far away and was immediately on edge. A large snake demon came from the forest and tried to attack them. Sesshomaru jumped and dodged as Kagome almost screamed in terror. She could see the almost completed jewel in the snakes' forehead. _

_With a lightning speed another demon came up behind Sesshomaru and hit him over the back of the head. He didn't even have time to turn around. Kagome hit the ground only seconds before Sesshomaru landed on top of her body. _

_Kagome looked up in horror to see Koga's form standing over her, his eyes red as blood and the jewel shards glowing ominously. _

_She tried to move backwards but found it hard with Sesshomaru on top of her. She whimpered in fear at the possessed Koga and looked around for her bow and arrow, but could not see them anywhere. She also noticed that Shippo was not tied up with the rest of them, he must have gotten away._

_She sighed in some relief and struggled out from under Sesshomaru as Koga picked up his form by the scruff of his neck and tied his arms behind his back and his legs together. He didn't take his eyes off of Kagome though so she had hardly any time to move away from him. _

_Koga smirked and walked forward, and Kagome scotched back, using her hands to slide backwards along the ground. _

"_No need to run" Naraku's voice came from behind her and as she looked over at him she saw Inuyasha and Kikyo behind him, not tied up and Kikyo smirking greatly. She had her prize, the younger Miko was becoming far too much of a distraction to Inuyasha anyway. _

"_Yes Kagome…your not in any danger like your friends…" Koga growled at her in a wolf like voice, like he had no control over his demon. _

_Once again she whimpered in fear and looked between the two, not sure what was going to happen and knowing full well she would be dead in a heartbeat if she tried to run._

_She heard a swift movement and then everything went dark._

_Kagome opened her eyes with a groan, the ground was hard and cold, she felt a dripping on her face but not like rain. _

_She opened her eyes and looked around at the pitch darkness and all she saw and felt was coldness. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, wondering what was doing on and not really remembering anything. _

_Her head hurt a lot and she lifter her hand to feel the dried blood on the back of her skull._

_She moved over to one side of the dark room, and came across bars; she touched them gingerly and then touched the floor as she was still on her hands and knees. She could feel the cold tiles._

"_Kagome?" she heard a soft whisper_

"_Who's there?" she squeaked, thinking she had been alone in the darkness. His voice was soft and comforting and her heart beat slowed rather quickly._

"_Are you alright?" it asked again_

"_Yes…Who are you?" she asked with a tip of her head._

"_You don't recognize my voice? ...Its Sesshomaru…" he said in a gentle whisper still comforting._

"_Who…?" she asked in a confused tone.. _


	15. Update Story removal

Hey guys, this story will be removed until further notice, it is required to be rewritten, and I will do that soon, I will however be continuing my SessKag of A hundred lives I've lived, soon, please enjoy until these are resubmitted.

Love

SW


End file.
